Wake Up Call
by Megz-and-Tori
Summary: What happens when Tony is shot during a routine interview? Will it make both him and Ziva open their eyes to what is in front of them? TIVA obviously, a little McAbby in there but more a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo hey guys. Exams now OVER! Freedom! Anyway, here is our first NCIS fic and we hope you enjoy it. We've tried to keep the characters in character as best we can. We also apologize in advance if we get any of the USMC or Navy ranks wrong. We are from the UK and the rank system is different, it can get a bit confusing sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own nothing... (double negative... therefore we own NCIS! :D ... or not :| ... )**

* * *

"Oh my God, Tony! If you mention that movie you saw last night one more time I may actually have to kill!"

"But it was an awesome movie. You'd like it Ziva, it's got your assassin buddies in it."

"I highly doubt that Mossad assassins will be in a movie called 'Day to Night' – "

"It's called Date Night, Zee-vah… It's like a romantic action slash comedy… It's all a big case of mistaken identity, a bit like when we had to go undercover as those Canadian assassins, except we actually knew who were pretending to be, they had no idea" As Tony rambled on, Ziva slowly reached for something on her desk to throw when her hand came across the stapler.

"Tony! If you don't shut –" She picked up the stapler, causing Tony to wince to duck beneath his desk.

Suddenly the ping of the elevator sounded "Ziva! Put the stapler down!" Gibbs shouted as he walked out into the bullpen.

She placed the stapler back on the desk while glaring at Tony as he poked his head back above the desk. "Sorry Gibbs…" she mumbled.

Seeing that Ziva had placed the stationary item back on the desk, Tony stood up, straightened his suit and walk out from behind his desk. He walked over to see what McGee was doing when he felt something smack him on the back of the head.

"Oww… what was that for?" He turned round to find Gibbs was on his way up to the Directors office. Looking at the floor he saw a pencil lying on the ground.

"I think you deserved that Tony." McGee said, smiling at the bewildered look on Tony's face.

"Who's side are you on McGeek?" He picked up the pencil and walked over to stand in front of Ziva's desk, holding the pencil out "Ziva, I'm guessing this is yours?"

"Yes thank you. I was wondering where that got to." She said with a sly smile, taking the item out of Tony's hand and putting back in her desk organiser.

At that Gibbs came back into the bullpen and through a file on his desk. "Grab your gear"

"Where we going boss?" McGee asked as they all scrabbled to clip their weapons on and grab their bags.

"Metro found a body in a night club down town."

"And what's so special about this one that needs our assistance, especially one very special agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"They don't need our assistance; we're taking over the case. She's a marine wife. Husband is stationed at Quantico." Gibbs said as he grabbed his weapon out of his drawer. "Victim's name is Diane Corey. Husband is Sergeant Tom Corey. McGee and I will head down to Metro, see what they got for us. Ziva, you and Tony go to talk to the husband, see if you can find out anything from him."

"On it boss!" Tony shouted as he slipped in the elevator where the team were already waiting.

* * *

**Just a little opener, little teasing going on. Please review, the next chapter is going straight up, but please tell us what you think of this one before reading the next :) Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next as promised...**

* * *

"Tony, please! Or I will shoot you!" Ziva yelled as she jumped out the car at the Sergeant's House.

Ziva placed her hand on her gun, and Tony raised his hands in surrender. He then walked on ahead of Ziva, reaching the door before her before pushing his luck…

"That's new. You ask nicely and then threaten me? Normally you don't bother with being nice" She rolled her eyes as Tony flashed her one of his famous smiles.

Tony lifted his hand to knock on the door when it flung open and a shot rang out. Ziva instinctively ducked, jumping to side as she reached for her weapon.

"Tony! Get down!" The next few seconds were like slow motion to Ziva.

Tony just stood, staring into the doorway. Slowly blood began to seep from underneath his shirt. His hand reached up, placing it on his chest as he looked down. Taking a few steps back, he lost his balance and fell to his knees, lying on his back - blood now slowly trickling out the side of his mouth.

"Oh my god! You're a cop! What have I done?" A man came running out the house and tossed a gun off to the side. He fell down beside Tony, placing his hand over the wound he had just caused.

Ziva staggered over to Tony's side before shoving the man out the way and placing her own hands over his chest.

"What the hell were you doing! Who are you?" Ziva yelled looking up at the man. He was shaking, dressed in green combats and well built. He sat down on the grass his head in his hands which were covered in blood.

"Sergeant Corey, ma'am. I thought you were… I didn't… I didn't know that you were cops. I didn't mean to. I –"

"Call 911! NOW!" She looked back down at the Tony, the colour slowly draining from his face. His eyes began to slowly drift closed "Stay with me, Tony. I need you to stay with me."

Ziva looked down, meeting Tony's eyes as he lay on the ground, the blood pushing it's way through her fingers. Tony winced as she applied more pressure to the wound. "I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back the tears which were daring to flow. He smiled and tried to speak, his voice quiet and strained.

"Looks like you don't need to shoot me" She couldn't help but smile at his attempted to '_lighten' _the mood. He tried to laugh, but he choked, coughed and splirted up blood.

"Shh, don't try and talk."

"The medics are on the way. They shouldn't be long. Is there… erm… is there anything I can do?" Corey asked.

"I think you've done enough!" Ziva hissed. The Sergeant then took his shirt off and placed it on top of Ziva's hands. He pulled her hands out from underneath and placed them on top of the shirt.

Tony's hand reached over and lightly squeezed Ziva knee. She looked down, the colour was draining quickly from his face but a small smile never left.

In the distance she heard sirens.

* * *

**Slightly shorter than I thought it was... oh well, hopefully chapters to come will be longer. Tell us what you think, we won't bite... well I won't, I'm not sure about Tori though :P PLease Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Okay sorry for the delay in putting it up but as it often does, life got in the way. Please, please, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: really? … No? … Nope we don't own it… damn!**

The paramedics appeared out of nowhere but everything was going in slow motion still, one pulled Ziva away from Tony to try and get a better look and assesses the situation. "Ma'am you're going to have to move to we can see to your partner."

She didn't want to leave his side, couldn't leave his side. When pulled off of Tony, Ziva went around to his other side and clutched his hand, refusing to let go even as they carried him to the ambulance. Before jumping into the ambulance Ziva saw a glimpse of the man who had shot Tony out the corner of her eye and saw red. In one swift motion she moved towards him and out of nowhere she threw her fist at the guys face, catching the bridge of his nose, and brought her knee up to meet his crotch and watched as he keeled over in front of her, unable to move. When one of the Medics saw blood coming from his nose and hauled him into the other ambulance that had been called in case it was needed – considering all they had been told was that two agents had been shot at. Ziva didn't intend to leave Tony right now and Sergeant Corey needed to stay with her so it was the best way to make sure he wouldn't get away, well, that's the excuse she was sticking with anyway, but to be honest it made her feel a little better.

Tony was slipping in and out of consciousness incoherently mumbling the whole way to the hospital.

Suddenly, his heart stopped; the line on the machine lying flat, a high pitched buzzing noise filled the ambulance and Ziva felt her heart stopped beating too. She couldn't lose him. Not now, not when there was so much left unsaid between them. Her breath caught in her throat as she lend forward, holding tightly on to his hand and whispered reassuringly in his ear and the paramedics did their thing, only moving away when they called 'clear!'.

"Everything is going to be okay Tony, you just have to stay with me, come on stay awake. You have to stay awake." Her voice was breaking, and she hated that but right now all she could focus on was the man in front of her fighting for his life.

After she heard the reassuring words of "We've got him back." Ziva let go of the breathe she forgot she was holding, and the paramedics kept him stable the rest of the way to the hospital.

As they got to the hospital, Ziva ran alone side him, never letting go of his hand. She could only focus on him as the doctors took over, the medics blabbing out his 'stats', she could nothing in, only the sight of Tony in front of her, every other noise around her but a hum. She was only stopped by doctors as they rushed Tony into surgery. She stood, staring at the closed doors through which he had just been rushed. She couldn't think straight, couldn't feel, her mind was numb. _How did this all happen? It was just supposed to be routine. Ask a few questions, give a little support then leave. Simple... Why was nothing ever that simple?_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She turned round to see a nurse standing before her.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to move out the way, we have another casualty on the way in." The lady asked kindly, with a sad smile. She had seen incidents like this before, police being shot down, and she knew that it was always the partners that took it the hardest.

With a small nod, Ziva walked to the other side of the room and pulled out her phone. She hadn't called him yet about what happened. It was only then that she phoned Gibbs letting him know what had happened.

"Gibbs." The voice said at the other end.

"Um, Gibbs… it's…" She cleared her throat as she got herself back together again so she wouldn't break down.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" His voice was worried at Ziva's inability to form a sentence, it wasn't like her to be emotional so something had to be seriously wrong.

"Tony, he's… he's been shot by the… erm, husband we went to go see, he seemed apologetic. I think, well he appeared to think we were someone else, so he shot at us from inside the house. Tony… He was hit in the chest and I'm in the hospital with him now. Well, he's in surgery." She paused, taking a breath before adding, slightly hesitantly, "I punched the husband as well, so he is here too."

"Ziva, we will be right there. Just stay where you are and make sure Corey doesn't go anywhere." He voice was distant but the worry was clear too. Gibbs, despite everything, loved Tony like a son; although he would never admit it and the thought of losing another agent like he had Kate was deeply frightening. Tony was tough though, and he knew that after so many years he wouldn't let a bullet keep him down for long, not even the plague could get rid of Tony so a little bit of metal would be no problem.

"Are you mad I punched the Sergeant?" Ziva's voice was hesitant, but she had to ask, she had disappointed Gibbs before and never wanted to be on the receiving end of it again. She also expected Gibbs to be annoyed that she had used violence instead of the simple option of apprehending the man. Although at the time, it really wasn't an option.

Gibbs had to chuckle at the scared tone in her voice but quickly reassured her "Ziva I'm surprised Corey is still alive right now."

With that he hung up and called McGee to come with him to the hospital, he knew Ziva would want to stay with her partner, and truth be told he would too but the case still had to be solved and that meant that Corey needed to be dealt with.

Ziva was left standing in the hospital corridor, people were running all around her and she felt completely alone. It was at times like these where she was used to movie references and smart comments, and shouting at Tony, trying to get him to focus on the case in hand as he chased after a few of the nurses and doctors hoping for some numbers. She sat down on a chair after making her way slowly to the waiting room. Watching as the world went by. Nothing was quite back at normal speed yet. It felt like a bad dream, her worst nightmare. Tony had been shot, he couldn't… _No! Tony has to be ok, he just has to be!_

**Author's note: Sorry bout the cliff hanger again but we promise the next one will be up sooner. Please review and let us know what you all think, we'd really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you guys so so so so much for all your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome. Okay so now its time for a little Gibbs style interrogation…**

**Disclaimer: We still own nothing.**

After going to the hospital Gibbs realised there was nothing he could do there, the doctors weren't telling them anything other than that Tony was in surgery and would be for a few hours yet. Gibbs and McGee reassured Ziva, patting her shoulder and telling her that she could sit this one out and take care of Tony, updating them when he was out of surgery and of his condition there after. After hauling him out of the hospital, they then took Corey into custody and back to interrogation at NCIS headquarters.

McGee was watching from the observation room, Gibbs was just sitting in front of Corey, saying nothing. McGee's mind was wandering, worrying about his partner, when Ducky came in behind him.

"Hello Timothy, How is Tony?"

"We don't really know Duck. He was shot in the chest and Ziva is pretty shook up about it. Ziva's never that shook up, maybe it's bad. The doctors couldn't tell us anything but Ziva said as she knows anything she will call…" his voice faltered for a moment, "I'm kind of worried Duck."

"Oh Timothy, You know Anthony is a strong man, he will fight, I have no doubt about that, and Ziva is with him so I wouldn't worry about him for now. He will come out of it alright." Ducky said reassuringly. "I'll find out his doctor's name once he's out of surgery and see how it all went."

Nodding, McGee coughed, regaining his agent persona "So how do we think Gibbs is going to do this one… soft and understanding or harsh and violent."

"I think we are about to find out…"

Gibbs had been sitting across from Corey for at least ten minutes and he already knew the guy was nervous and rightly so he had just severely wounded an Agent which had pissed off an Israeli assassin and Gibbs, the dude was lucky he was still alive.

"Um… Sir?" he asked nervously. This was Gibbs' cue; he stood up and banged his fist on the table, scaring the crap out of Corey who flinched and moved further away from him.

"You're not real smart sergeant are you?"

"No, sir…" Corey refused to make eye contact, staring at hands.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Marine? Your wife was murdered! And when we turn up to help you, you shot one of my Agents!" Gibbs was trying his hardest to keep from hitting the Marine himself, but with the camera and voice recording, he didn't take the chance – he didn't want to leave witnesses.

Corey shook his head before looking up to meet Gibbs, yelling through gritted teeth. "I thought they were the guys the killed my wife."

"WHAT?" confusion showing in his face, Gibbs sat back down to allow the Marine to explain.

"I owe some people some money, bad people, sir. I shouldn't have kept it, but I needed it. My brother is sick, really sick, and he can't afford to pay for treatment…" the Sergeant faltered before continuing. "This guy offered me a… a job kind of, when I was in Iraq last year. He wanted my help smuggling opium back to the U.S. Worth about half a million. And he paid me $50,000 up front; he offered an extra $100,000 when it was all done. But I got greedy sir. I shouldn't have, but I was desperate…" Corey started shaking, his eyes filling up and his emotions daring to flood out. "I took 150 kilos of the drugs. I gave some to my brother to help with the pain until I could pay for the treatment and sold the rest. I kept the money in a savings account."

Gibbs patience was running thin. "What has this got to do with you shooting my Agent, Sergeant?" he hissed.

"I got a threat last week. Got told if I didn't pay back the amount it was worth and the $50,000 they gave me to begin with they would kill my wife!" The tears now flowing out the Marines eyes, his teeth gritting as he kept sat up straight. "They did it, sir! They killed Diane! They killed my wife! I couldn't give them it all back! They called again an hour before you showed up, told me to pay within 24 hours or they would kill me! I thought you were them, I thought…"

Gibbs stood, slamming his fists on the table "You telling me my Agent is lying in surgery with a piece of metal lodged in his chest because you got greedy!"

"I had to save my brother, he needed – "

"No! By doing this you have not only succeed in killing your wife, but you've signed your own death warrant, put a bullet in one of my guys and no doubt now killed your brother!" Gibbs grabbed the file and walked behind Corey, bending down to whisper in his ear to ensure that no-one, including the voice recorder, picked up what he was saying. "And you better hope my Agent makes it through alright, because if he doesn't, then your little drug buddies won't be your only worry."

Gibbs then stood up straight, composing himself before walking out the interrogation room. Leaving a very scared Marine sitting alone in the room.

As soon as they arrived in the bullpen, Gibbs ordered McGee to check out Corey story. After fifteen minutes of rooting around the Sergeant's finances and background he found what he was looking for.

"Boss, I got." McGee said looking over at Gibbs.

"Put it up on the plasma, Tim." The use of his first name stumbled the geek for a minute, before he realised that Gibbs was just being nice because he was worried. They all were.

"Right." Grabbing the remote, McGee walked over next to the plasma. "Corey's story holds up about his sick brother." Click – hospital records for the brother appeared on screen. "He was diagnosed with _Multiple Sclerosis_ eighteen months ago. I also found the savings accounts…" Click – accounting records and transactions appear on the screen "it confirms the money, both the initial $50,000 and then nearly $20,000 later on."

"Sounds like your guy was in too deep." Both Gibbs and McGee turned round to see Vance standing between Tony and Ziva's desk. "I just got off the phone with the DEA. Apparently they've been watching our guy for quite some time. They want to know if you'll do a joint investigation."

Gibbs turned to face Vance. In truth, he couldn't be bothered with all the running around a drug's case initials, "What did you tell them?"

"I told them NCIS would be more than willing to co-operate."

"Is that so? Well you can tell them we can do one more than that, they can have the case." He wanted to get down to the hospital as quick as he could. "We'll find who killed the wife, they can have everything else."

Seeing this coming, Vance just nodded. "How's DiNozzo?"

"How do I know? I've been stuck in here, listening to a Marine feeling sorry for himself!" Gibbs yelled.

"Well go and check on him." Vance replied, "I'll sure McGee can deal with the DEA when they come for the records and Corey."

Gibbs stood for a minute, thinking things over before ordering McGee to pack everything they found on Corey's records to be handed over. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

He then grabbed his keys, badge and gun from his drawer before heading out to the elevator.

**Author's note: Please keep the reviews coming and let us know what you think! The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Okay the next chapter is up! Thanks again for all your reviews we love to hear from you all!**

Just before the doors to the elevator closed, a figure flew through the doors.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" The forensic technician shouted running full pelt into Gibbs, knocking the wind out him. "What do you know? Is Tony okay? I can't believe none of you phoned me until McGee got back here!" She threw the stream of questions at Gibbs and then ended slapping his arm because of the delay in informing her about Tony.

Catching is breath again, rubbing his arm, Gibbs placed a hand on Abby's shoulder. "Abby calm down, I honestly don't know much yet but I'm going to the hospital now."

"Well I'm coming with you."

At this Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Abby you have still got work to do here."

Abby crossed her arms and gave Gibbs the best glare she could muster; she was no Gibbs but her glare could still make McGee go running from a room; however it didn't seem to have much affect on Gibbs. But as she was upset, and no doubt wouldn't be at her best in her lab until she had seen Tony and her mind at rest, Gibbs gave in.

"Okay Abs, you can come to the hospital with me but after making sure that he is okay you have to come straight back. We still have a killer to catch. Okay?" He said both hands on her arms.

She broke of the stare and grumbled like a kid "Okay…"

Gibbs drove faster than Abby ever thought possible all the way to the hospital, avoiding a few collisions on the way. They jumped out of the car and went into the hospital reception flashing Gibbs badge at the young woman on the desk to get as speedier update as possible.

"Where are special agents DiNozzo and David?" The woman looked up and down at the strange pair in front of her but recovered quickly and tapped on her keyboard before replying.

"Agent DiNozzo is in surgery at the moment and I believe that Agent David is in the surgical waiting room on the third floor. You can both go up their now and wait with her if you'd like."

"Do you know anything about his condition?" Abby asked hurriedly just before Gibbs began to move off towards his agents.

The woman looked genuinely sympathetic as she spoke to Abby "I'm afraid I don't Miss, but I can call up to his doctors and get one of them to talk to you if you'd like?"

"That would be brilliant thanks; you're a wonderful, wonderful person." Abby spoke, genuinely. Before running down the hall in her platform boots after Gibbs.

The woman looked on with a confused look on her face,_ well that was weird._

Having been sitting on the uncomfortable chairs long enough for her to lose feeling in her behind, Ziva stood and began pacing the floor. She had finally managed to compose herself again. Shaking her body of the shook of what was happening.

Before she was aware of what was happening, Abby came flying down the hall and flew at Ziva pulling her into a hug; she still wasn't all that comfortable with the level of emotion that Abby showed but she was getting better so gave a restrained hug back, while Gibbs came over and patted her arm. "Do you know anything?" he said in a sombre voice.

"Not a lot I'm afraid Gibbs. He flat lined once in the ambulance but they got him back," at this Abby paled and Gibbs' eyes widened a little so Ziva quickly continued. "Then they brought him here and they won't tell me anything else, even when threatened." Ziva said with a straight face glaring at one of the male nurses who quickly turned around and sped out of the double doors in front of them. At this both Gibbs and Abby laughed lightly.

It was then that Ducky appeared, walking up to them and giving Abby a hug, before he could ask anything a middle aged man in scrubs came out of the double doors and everyone looked up, the doctor was covered in blood and Ziva, the cold hearted ninja, nearly threw up as he said "Anthony DiNozzo?"

Gibbs noticed but didn't want to make her feel weaker than she already did, showing emotion of any kind was a weakness in her eyes and although her time with the team had helped her a little, those kinds of thoughts and habits were hard to slip out of, so he just moved slightly closer giving unspoken support rather than make her weary of her emotions and how much she was being affected by everything.

The doctor came over to them and after briefly glancing at Abby and greeted Ducky with a handshake before he began. "Agent DiNozzo had a gun shot wound to the chest when he came in, the bullet went through his chest but luckily, just missed his heart." Abby drew in a short breath and Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her a little. "The bullet lodged itself next to his spine and we were worried during the operation whether we would be able to remove it with out causing any paralysis but we did manage to do it. He should make a full recovery. "

"Should?" Ducky asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, well he lost a lot of blood and slipped into a coma, although mainly medically induced, but we are hopeful that he will wake up within a day or two."

Ziva drew a much needed breath after finding out that Tony would be okay.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked still leaning a little on Gibbs.

"You can see him in about an hour but only two at a time." The doctor said.

Ducky shook his hand and thanked him while the others sat back down in the chairs, Abby holding onto Gibbs, and Ziva staring at a spot on the floor. Tony was going to be okay. He was going to be okay.

**Author's note: So DiNozzo **_**should**_** be okay…? Please keep the reviews coming we love hearing from you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Heya all, sorry we took so long getting this up but we've been kind of busy. Although I'm now on holiday (Megz), Tori is still at school so it takes a while. Anyway here's the next chapter, basically it's our favourite Probie! Just want to say thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! xD This is the most reviews we've ever had and its only been 5 chapters! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Oh and Note for Betherzz - thanks for pointing that out, and hands up, we're not very good at our medical stuff, however will keep that in mind for next time we decide to put a hole in the characters :) Thanks again!

Disclaimer - Does owning season 1-5 on DVD count? If not then... nope still nothing.

* * *

McGee sat at his desk staring at DiNozzo's desk. As much as he hated to admit it, he hated not having DiNozzo around. It was too quiet. In a way, the young probie enjoyed his sly comments and pranks. He enjoyed his movie references and his bragging about the dates he's been on. Tim always looked upon Tony as an older brother - an annoying older brother who made it his duty to wind him up at every possible moment. In truth if Tony wasn't calling him names and commenting on everything from his computer skills to his dress sense, then Tim would think there was something wrong.

Looking at over at Ziva's desk he wondered how she was holding up. Despite the length of time him and DiNozzo have been partners, McGee always felt that Ziva and Tony always had some sort of connection. The chemistry between them was unreal and they made a great pair in the field. He watched them work together a few times, and it was like clock work. They each knew what the other was thinking before anything was said. Together they moved swiftly and quickly, and with a slightly nod of the head, the other would know exactly what to do.

However, he always felt he saw more. Ziva's worry and concern when Tony made frequent visits to the hospital after Gibbs came back from retirement was more than that of a worried partner. Sure he was a little worried, but if it was anything serious he knew that Tony would have let them know. As it turned out he just happened to be seeing a doctor there, albeit he was undercover, but there was still no major concern.

Tony's over interest in Ziva's relationship with Rivkin was unusual. He never paid as much attention to any of her other relationships. He never showed so much need to protect her until Rivkin came along. And then there was Somalia. Tony had dragged McGee along just to get revenge for Ziva's 'death'. Ok, he was angry, and wanted some revenge, but he never once toyed with the thought of going on a suicide mission to the Horn of Africa to get revenge.

McGee was brought out of his thoughts by the ding of the elevator. He looked up to find a tall man in a suit and a woman walk into the bullpen.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs." The woman announced.

McGee stood and walked round his desk, "I'm sorry but he's not here just now. Are you with the DEA?"

"Yea, that's us. Agent Wright, this is Agent Hemming." She looked around before continuing… "When will he be back?" She frowned and crossed her arms.

"He won't be…" The young Probie looked at his feet before looking back up to continue. "The victim's husband gunned down one of our team this morning. He's in surgery, last I heard. Special Agent Gibbs is there now."

The Agents face softened, shifting and standing straight, she spoke with hesitance, choosing her words carefully. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are we just going to be working with you then, Agent…"

"McGee. No, if you don't mind, we'll just hand over the case to you. Everything to do with the drugs case, that is. We'll find who killed the wife, however it may involve a little co-operation from you guys." McGee turned round and pulled a case file out his drawer, full of the necessary documents and paper trails he found.

Agent Wright took the file from McGee and started flicking though it while Agent Hemming spoke. "We may know who killed the wife…"

He looked at the female Agent for approval before pulling a pen drive from his pocket. He walked over to McGee computer slotting it in. McGee then grabbed the remote, and handed it to Hemming, pointing at the plasma. Hemming walked over to the plasma and started clicking away, bringing up what looked like surveillance photos. "This is who is organising the drugs trade, Mike Jason, and this," clicking again "is his right hand man, Arrigo Santanda. Does whatever Jason asks him to. He was the one that approached your Sergeant. Jason never does the dirty work, stays watching from the side lines. If I were a betting man, I'd say that Santanda is your guy." He pointed at the screen, then walked over to sit on the end of Gibbs' desk. "Only problem is he flies under the radar. These guys don't stay in the States, and when they do come, it's to do what ever business needs done then they are out of here. They use fake passports, fake ID. They're new, but they are smart."

McGee moved over to his computer, "I'll send out a B.O.L.O for him. Send it to all airports and border patrols as well, see if anything comes up…"

"Agent McGee," he looked up to see Agent Wright looking at him, "I hope your partner makes a full recovery."

"Thanks" Just at that, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, Gibbs. "It's my boss. I'm sure you know your way back out…" The two DEA agents nodded, before heading towards the elevator.

McGee turned back to his phone, signing before answering the phone, "Hey boss… How's he doing?"

"We haven't seen him yet but the doctor said he will make a full recovery." At this McGee let out a sigh of relief. "Have the DEA arrived yet?"

"Yeah boss, they just left. I told them to work on the drugs aspect and they have an idea who the killer might be; A Arrigo Santanda under the orders of his boss Mike Jason. They are the drug dealers who apparently are pretty ruthless. I've put out a bolo for them. We may have to do a bit of digging to prove it though so we are going to need Abby to do some forensics when she gets back."

"Good job McGee. I will send Abby after she's seen DiNozzo. Make sure all the evidence is back from Metro and we can see if the killers left anything incriminating."

"Okay boss, will do."

At that they hung up.

* * *

Please review! We appreciate it! Next chapter should be up quicker


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hiya guys thank you all for your continuing support! Sorry if the story itakes longer to update over the next 2 weeks but I'm going to America on holiday tomorrow so Megz will be on her own for a while (Sorry Megz). Okay so back to the story, we are now at the hospital…**

**Disclaimer: As always we still don't own a thing**

Gibbs closed his phone and put it back in his pocket before sitting back down on the typically uncomfortable hospital chairs next to Abby. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before leaning back and starting staring at a spot on the ceiling.

"So what's going on with the case then Gibbs?" Ziva asked after a minute, grasping for anything to take her mind off of Tony's condition.

Gibbs looked at his female team members and noticed that Abby was shaking slightly, while Ziva was trying to put her hardened assassin face on. Her eyes gave all her worried away though.

"The DEA have taken over the drugs aspect of the case and apparently the dealers are also our main suspects." Gibbs shook his head, this case was supposed to be simple, but the further they looked, the deeper it got. "McGee has sent out a bolo but there isn't much we can do until Abby gets back to analyse the evidence Metro gathered from the crime scene."

"Gibbs I'm not going back until I know Tony is okay!" Abby yelled. Gibbs put a reassuring arm around her realising that he could have worded that better.

"I know Abs, calm down. But you are gunna have to go back after you've seen DiNozzo."

After realising his presence was no longer needed, Ducky stood, "I'll head back to the Navy Yard, go over the Autopsy Report, see what can be concluded." He then bent down, and gave Abby a hug. He knew Ziva wasn't one for affection so left her with a reassuring look and a pat on her shoulder, and a small nod at Gibbs before turning and heading down the hallway.

Just as Ducky left, a nurse came through a door to their left. "Agent DiNozzo?" They all stood again. The nurse, a young dark haired woman walked towards them "He is in his room now but he is still in a coma, he might be able to hear though so two of you can go and see him now."

"Abs, you and Ziva go and see him; I'll wait out here and drive you back once you're out. We've still got a case to solve. Ziva I don't expect to see you at the office, we won't need you, stay here and look after your partner."

The women nodded their heads before turning and walked down the hall to see Tony, leaving Gibbs in the hallway looking at the two women he had grown to love like daughters. He loved his team and it was killing him that he couldn't do anything about the pain they were all feeling. Being helpless was one thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs hated beyond anything else. He just had to hope that they would all get through this okay.

The nurse escorted Abby and Ziva into Tony's room, but before opening the door she turned to the women in front of her. "Agent DiNozzo suffered some serious injuries so don't be alarmed by his appearance, we are giving him pain medication and we hope he will come out of his coma within a few days."

"Thank you." Abby whispered before entering the room.

Abby took a sharp intake of breath when she saw Tony. He looked so helpless and weak, not the normal cocky and playful agent they all knew and loved. The bed sheet was pulled up to his chest but she could see the bandage that wrapped around his chest, covering his wound. Wires were linked up to a machine from his body, monitoring his heart beat. A drip linked up to a needle in his arm, pumping drugs and fluids into him. A tube was sticking out of his mouth, as a machine kept his breathing steady.

Abby moved further in the room and took a seat next to his bed picking up his hand and whispering encouraging words in his ear.

Throughout this Ziva had been distant, and hadn't moved from the door way. Tony had almost died many times before, he was beginning to make a habit of it; but there was something about it this time that was different. She knew she had feelings for Tony, she had for a while but was resolved that he didn't feel the same way about her. She had seen some pain in her time but looking at Tony made her feel a little weak. He had to live, he just had to. She didn't think she would survive if he… She couldn't even bring herself to think of it. The thought was just unimaginable. She felt her stomach churn at the mere suggestion.

She hadn't been able to think straight since she saw the blood on his hands, and watched as he dropped to his knees. Now he was linked up to machines, wires sticking out of him. His chest rising and falling mechanically as air was pushed into his lungs. This wasn't right. This wasn't Tony. This wasn't _her_ Tony.

**Author's note: Please, please, please review and maybe Megz will put up more while I'm away :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya All! It's Megz here! Tori is still in the USA, sunning it up, secretly hoping she might 'bump' in to either Thomas Gibson, Simon Baker or Mark Harmon... **

**Here is the next chapter. We've written about 14 chapters so far, so it's not like I wrote this on my own, I can't take full credit, only half. We put them up one at a time after we've done about seven chapters, just so we actually know where it's going, and once we've gone over it about 3 times just to check it's the best we can give.  
**

**Anyway, enough of me, here's the rest of the story... please review.**

**Disclaimer: Unless Tori can find the rights floating about the streets, we still own nothing.  
**

* * *

Checking his phone, McGee stood up and started pacing the floor of the bullpen. He had taking all the evidence down to Abby's lab and had placed it all out on her table neatly for her. He was starting to get worried. No-one had contacted him since Gibbs called an hour ago. He started pacing the floor, rubbing his head with his eyes closed, hoping to burn off some of his nervous energy.

"Timothy" McGee jumped and looked up to see Ducky standing at the entrance to the bull pen, with a quizzical look on his face. "My dear boy, what are you doing?"

"I was just… erm… pacing." McGee said. He stopped pacing before perking on the end of Ziva's desk, staring absently at Tony's. "How's Tony?"

"He'll be fine. Did Gibbs explain to you the extent of his injuries?" Ducky asked

McGee quickly shook his head, "No, and I don't really want to know, Ducky." He said slowly, a sad smile coming across his face.

Ducky took a few steps forward, placing a reassuring hand on McGee's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Timothy. You know what Anthony's like. He won't let a little bullet stand in his way." Ducky paused, before attempting to lighten the mood. "He'll be up to his pranks, making movie references and driving us all insane in no time."

"I guess your right Duck, thanks." The young probie stared down at his feet, shifting uneasily.

Ducky took his hand off the man's shoulder before asking, "Now where's my Autopsy report? Mr Palmer and I have some work to do I believe."

"Ah yes" McGee walked over to his desk picking up the report and handing it to Ducky. "When will the others be back?"

"I don't know, soon I imagine. There's not much use waiting about in a hospital - especially in those chairs." With a chuckle to himself, Ducky walked out the bullpen, leaving McGee on his own again. He walked back over to his desk and sloughed down on his chair. He hadn't realised how stressed he had been over the past couple of hours and it was starting to slow him down. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back; putting his feet up on his desk as he had seen DiNozzo do in many occasions.

"McGee!"

McGee jumped out his chair, stumbled, but caught himself on his desk before standing up straight. _I think Tony's beginning to rub off on me_. He thought to himself. Looking around he saw Gibbs and Abby standing in front of him.

"Hey boss, I was just… erm… just-"

"Snoring like a pig Timmy…" Abby said, with a small smile on her face. She had obviously been crying, her eyes red and swollen, black patches under her eyes from her make-up running and stains on her cheeks from the paths her tears had taken.

"Any response on the BOLO, Sleeping Beauty?" Gibbs asked, obviously irritated and giving McGee the classic 'Gibb's stare'

"Erm, I don't know" McGee stuttered.

"Well why don't you check, instead of sleeping!" Gibbs yelled, pointing at McGee's computer.

McGee jumped, quickly typing away on his computer, praying something has come up. _Dammit! _"Sorry boss, nothing's come up."

Gibbs took a breath before turning to Abby. "Abs, go down to your lab. Work your magic and find me the killer. Take McGee with you. And maybe give him some of your Caf-Pow, it might keep him awake long enough to catch these bastards."

"Sure thing Gibbs. Come on Timmy." At that Abby left for her lab grabbing McGee's hand as he followed quickly behind.

Gibbs sat down at his desk. He was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. Tony was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, with Ziva by his side. McGee and Abby were working on finding a lead to where this 'Arrigo Santanda' guy might be. Ducky and Palmer were looking over the autopsy report of the Marines wife to see if they can find anything 'interesting'. He tried to think of something to do. He needed something to take his mind off of things. He hated feeling helpless.

Gibbs leaned forward on his desk his head in his hands when he heard footsteps walking into the bullpen. Gibbs looked up to see Director Vance standing in the middle of the bullpen, toothpick in mouth.

"What do you want _Director_?" Gibbs asked, prolonging the title, clearly irritated that this guy always sticks his nose in his teams business.

"I came to tell you that I called Agent DiNozzo's father earlier to inform him of the situation." Vance paused, looking at Gibbs for a reaction, but he just stared. "He was in the South of Spain when I called him, visiting a friend, should be landing at the airport within the next hour, thought you might like to pick him up, and take him to see his son."

Gibbs stood up from his desk. "OK."

Vance raised his eyebrows. "OK?" that had not been the expected reaction, but with Gibbs you really couldn't tell.

"Yea, Leon, OK. I'll pick him up." Gibbs stood up and walked out of the bullpen towards the elevator, leaving a very confused Director Vance behind.

* * *

**So a little bit of McGee... everyone's favourite geek... oh and DiNozzo Sr is coming! Please review and we'll love you forever!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Tori is home! She is back from the states and is currently doing her impression of a lobster :P Anyway, we've kept you all long enough, he's the next chapter, and the return of DiNozzo Senior! dun dun dun... sorry couldn't resist...**

**Also huge thanks to all who have reviewed! 58 reviews! Believe me when we say we are bouncing! It the most we've ever had! Love you all! Please keep them coming! Praise, criticism or otherwise, we appreciate them all! **

**Disclaimer: Tori found nothing... therefore still below to CBS  
**

* * *

Gibbs jumped out of the car at the airport slamming the car door behind him. He walked up to the entrance and waited in the arrivals lounge checking the board to make sure the flight was on schedule. It was. _How could all of this happen in such a short time?_ To Gibbs it felt like days since all of this had started. DiNozzo had some kind of problem keeping out of trouble, it was ridiculous, and one of these days he was going to give Gibbs a heart attack. Ziva was also on his mind. After everything that had happened to her recently he wasn't sure she could take much anymore emotional pain. Her barriers had been completely broken down after Somalia and it had taken a long time and a lot of support, especially from Tony, before she could begin to build herself back up again. Gibbs knew there was a bond between Tony and Ziva that was different to anyone else on his team and that bond meant that anything that happened could have a tragic effect on the other.

As these thoughts began racing through his mind Gibbs noticed DiNozzo Senior walking towards him with a worried look across his face. _At least he is here this time _Gibbs thought cynically. He still hadn't fully forgiven him for the way he treated DiNozzo growing up. How could someone ignore and forget their children. The idea of not paying attention to your family was completely absurd to a man that had never truly gotten the chance to know his own child. Tony's dad had attempted to make it up to him a little recently, sending the occasional email to check up on his son, while Tony kept up the pleasantries, lying to his father knowing that the favour would be returned to keep up the charade that was his father's life.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." said DiNozzo Senior extending a hand to the agent.

"Mr DiNozzo."

"Have you got any more news on my son?" He asked the awkwardness resolved by the panic in the older man's voice despite the obvious attempt to stay strong

"Not anything that the Director hasn't told you already I'm afraid." Gibbs gestured towards the door guiding the older man out of the airport. "I will take you to the hospital."

"Is anyone there with him?" Queried Senior while getting into the passenger seat of Gibbs'car.

"Ziva is with him." The older man chuckled slightly.

"Ziva huh?" he questioned, a smirk spreading across his face.

"She was there when he was shot. She was a little shook up so I ordered her to stay with him." Gibbs replied straight faced.

As they reached the hospital Gibbs lead Tony's dad through to his room passing the doctor on the way through, who reassured them that everything was the same and that they could go in and see him. Ziva jumped up as they walked in. She looked tiered and had obviously been holding Tony's hand prior to them walking in.

DiNozzo Senior stared at his son for a moment. He looked so small just laying there his chest mechanically rising and falling. He suddenly felt paralysed and flashed back to Tony's mother laying in a similar way in a hospital bed. As much as he didn't get on with his son, he still loved him. He still couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He was his son for Christ sakes! Regardless of their differences he wished never to see Tony like this.

"Tony." He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice he vaguely recognised as Ziva's, but it wasn't the same playful voice he had heard before. She sounded defeated and weak. He gave the woman a small sad smile. He could see how much she cared for his son, and had known from the little e-mails Junior had sent him that he also had some feelings for his partner, even if he didn't come out right and actually say it.

Ziva nodded and returned the smile before walking out from behind the bed to allow Anthony Senior to approach his son.

Gibbs gestured to Ziva out of the room, as they stepped outside Ziva wiped her hand over her face and straightened herself, in an attempt to seem more like the agent she was.

"How you holding up?" he asked, voice just a whisper in the busy hospital corridor.

"As well as can be expected I suppose." She proclaimed forcing her voice to become steady and not allowing emotion to show through. At this Gibbs hesitantly took her hand and looked into her eyes, letting unspoken words tell her that everything was going to be okay, and that she didn't have to be so strong. After a minute a tear ran down her face. "I keep expecting him to wake up and make some dumb movie reference about a character in a coma. He should be up and planning his next practical joke on McGee. He shouldn't be like this." She looked away and sighed before finishing. "This wasn't supposed to happen Gibbs. Not to Tony."

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You couldn't have done anything to save him Ziva. It wasn't your fault." He got no response from her so lightly tapped the back of her head. "It wasn't your fault." This time she nodded so he kissed her head again. "He's going to be okay Ziva. He'll be bugging us all in no time. Just you wait."

They stood comforting each other for a few minutes before Gibbs lifted his head slightly and looked through the window into Tony's room to see his dad kissing his son's forehead as a tear slowly ran down his cheek.

* * *

**Only a short chapter, but it's introducing Senior to our story. We know Ziva may not be her usual ninja self but the man she loves is hanging on by a thread, so we wanted her to show some emotion. Tell us what you think please! Reviews are very loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Next chapter! Sorry about the wait and thanks for all your reviews you really put a smile on our faces! Here is a little McGee moment, you gotta love him.

Disclaimer: Yeah I couldn't find the rights to it on my journeys… *sighs*

He walked down the hospital corridor. After spending the last couple of days at work, he finally ran out of things to take his mind off what had happened. Take his mind of the fact that the man he looked upon as his brother was now lying, hooked up to various machines, fighting for his life.

McGee wasn't even sure he would come to visit Tony at all. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the image of Tony lying, looking so weak, so quiet. The complete opposite of what he knew him as; loud, strong, constantly making movie references, insulting him, or flirting with Ziva.

He walked through the double doors to Tony's ward and saw Gibbs and Ziva standing outside Tony's room. Taking a breathe he walked over to meet them.

"Hey." He greeted the two with a small nod. To which they replied with the same gesture. Both Gibbs and Ziva were people of few words, and despite his written talent, at this moment, McGee felt that way too. He looked through the window into Tony's room and saw his father sitting next to him, his hands wrapped around Tony's motionless ones. The young agent was unsure of what to say. He had been in these situations where it was someone else's friend, someone else's colleague lying in a hospital bed. It was these situations in which he did know what to say. He had been trained to say certain things. But never had he been trained where the shoe was on the other foot.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his back. "You can go in, Tim."

McGee gave is boss a small nod before walking the short distance towards the door. He walked quietly into the room, not wanting to disturb Mr DiNozzo. However as soon as he entered the room, Tony's father stood to greet him.

"Agent McGee. How are you?" Senior extended his hand, to which McGee accepted.

"I'm good, thank you sir. How are you?"

"Please, call me Tony." Senior offered.

McGee slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry… I can't… Tony's…"

"My son." Senior finished, with a small sad smile. "I understand. And to answer your question, I'm a mess, but I'm coping. Thank you. I'm just going to go for a coffee, or possibly something stronger. Would you like one?"

"No thank you." Once Senior had left the room McGee slowly made his way to the uncomfortable chair next to Tony's bed. Once he had sat he allowed himself to take in the state of his partner. He had never seen Tony like this before. He had never expected to see him like this. He was the one that normally got injured, not Tony. _He_ was the accident prone Agent of the team.

Just then McGee remembered something about coma patients still being able to hear what was happening around them. Taking a breath he started rattling off all that had happened in the past couple of days while Tony was in the 'land of the medically induced fairies', as McGee put it.

"Oh, and not to mention Abby is extremely worried about you. I'd be careful of that one when you wake up. You think she was bad when you got the pneumonic plague? trust me it isn't even half of what she is like now. She's worried about you" McGee looked down at his hands, "We all are Tony…"

Outside Gibbs could see how drained Ziva looked. She hadn't slept properly, or gone home at all for that matter since Tony was shot. She was currently slouched on the chair next to the door struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Ziva." Gibbs said, startling her.

She looked up to meet his glare but found it to be too much effort, so she settled with the floor. "hmm."

"Go home." At that Ziva jumped up off the chair, facing Gibbs.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not happening. I can't… I can't leave him."

Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ziva, you are no use to him like this. You're barely even awake. You haven't slept properly in nearly 26 hours. Since this whole thing happened." He said softly. "Please. Go home. Get some food, take a long shower and get some sleep."

Ziva knew she wouldn't be able to argue with him. On a normal day, Ziva David could argue with anyone for any length of time. But right now she knew Gibbs was right and she knew she didn't have the energy to fight this one.

With a small nod she made her way out of the hospital for the first time since she had entered with Tony.

Author's note: we love reviews! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya all! Thanks for the awesome reviews so far! You guys are AMAZING!**

** Tori was back at school today (so she may need cheering up). I've already been back for three weeks... And with the joys of being back at school mean that from now on the chapters may take a while longer to be put up :/ darn homework! Also the doctor is being mean to me and told me I'm not allowed ANY coffee for 2 weeks, which means my caffeine levels are dangerously low, so I'm really grumpy/tired and can't be bothered writing... unless persuaded by loads of reviews :)  
**

**Anyway, here is a nice little chapter with Gibbs and DiNozzo Senior... for some reason we've decided that in this story Senior is actually going to be nice.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'll start making my Christmas list up early this year, hopefully Santa will be nice to us! Until then... nope :(  
**

* * *

As DiNnozo Senior walked out of his son's hospital room he glanced back. Tony looked so small and weak, something he hadn't seen him like for an extraordinarily long time. Senior hadn't spoken to his son since his visit earlier in the year, apart from occasional e-mails. His son had managed to inadvertently get him back on track at work by hooking him up with Prince Omar in Monticarlo. Senior had gone to see Tony to confess that his life was a lie, but as often with him, he was given another chance, he just hoped that this time he got another chance with his son. DiNozzo senior hadn't been around while his son was growing up, always making the excuse that he had to work to keep their lifestyle as it was, honestly though he was afraid. Tony's mother had died young and he hadn't been able to help there, loosing her had killed him inside and he made himself promise never to love anyone again, because loosing them was too painful. Unfortunately this had applied to his son too, so he distanced himself from his son. Anyway he was probably better off not really knowing his dad, he was no role model and he was to broken to raise his son. All that time now seemed totally wasted. He loved his son more than anything else, despite the distance he had put between them and loosing him would be just as painful as loosing his mother, more so, as he had so many regrets. If his son made it through this… no when his son made it through this, he would make sure they spent more time together and got to know each other properly. Right now though, he just had to be there for him and make sure he got through this okay.

Senior turned and walked down the corridor meeting Gibbs on the way. After a brief acknowledgement Gibbs offered to go get a coffee from the cafeteria, which Senior accepted and they began to head down the hospital corridors in silence. Their relationship was strained, to say the least, after their last encounter. Tony seemed to view Gibbs as a father figure, and he didn't blame him. He was never there so it was kind of to be expected. Gibbs seemed like a good guy, and after being told that he had lost his own child he wasn't shocked that he had taken Tony under his wing. It seemed to work. The father without a child and the child without a father, it was only natural that they cling to each other and fulfil the roles that need filling.

They each grabbed a coffee and took a seat on a bench outside the hospital for a moment to get some much needed fresh air, away from the sterile environment of the hospital. Gibbs looked at the man sat beside him. His pained expression and the way he had tenderly acted toward Tony since arriving at the hospital had forced Gibbs to soften from the original view of this man so he decided that he should try and comfort him slightly.

"You know, your son is not unfamiliar with hospitals. He always makes it out okay though." The older man just nodded his head slightly still with a defeated look across his face. "You need to believe in him. He is a strong man. He will fight with everything he has. I told you about when he got infected with the plague, that time he had a fifteen percent chance of survival. His chances this time are much better. And I think he has more to live for this time too. Have no doubt that he is fighting. He will just take his time; after all, Tony has always been one to beat to his own drum."

At this Senior laughed slightly, but then his expression became dark again. "You know him better than I do."

Gibbs was slightly affronted by this and realised what Tony's dad was feeling. "Well there's still time." He replied softly.

"Thank you." Senior returned "I know you care for him and have looked out for him so thank you, for everything."

Gibbs nodded before standing and depositing his now empty coffee cup in the bin, followed closely by Senior before making their way back to Tony's room.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Gibbs asked, "Where are you staying tonight?"

Senior furrowed his brow in thought before replying, "Here, I guess."

Gibbs stopped at the doors to Tony's ward. "You need a proper bed. I have a spare bed."

Senior looked up and nodded, whispering, "Thank you."

Gibbs started walking again heading straight for Tony's room to save him, before McGee actually bored Tony to death, Gibbs thought to himself.

* * *

**Tori back at school = Tori needing cheering up  
Therefore more reviews = very happy Tori!**

**Megz lacks caffeine = grumpy/tired Megz  
loads of reviews = happy bouncy Megz xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya all! We're soooo sorry this took us so long to put up. September was a busy month for us both. Saying that, I am now 18! Me being Megz! And Tori came to visit me for my 18th! Which I had no idea about, cause her and my mum had it planned for about 2 months secretly! Was an awesome weekend!**

**Thanks to you all for baring with us! We'll try and put the next chapter up as soon as possible!... although can't promise anything.  
**

* * *

Once in her apartment, she slowly closed the door, dropping her keys on the table. Leaning her head back against the cold wood of her door, Ziva let herself slip down out of exhaustion. She hadn't slept since Tony was… She couldn't even bring herself to think about it. Every time she closed her eyes she could see it all again. The colour draining from his face as his knees buckled and he falls to the ground. The crimson liquid seeping out his chest and finding a trail down his sides to the ground below; letting gravity guide it.

She snapped her eyes back open, refusing to allow the scene to play any further in her mind. Forcing herself to her feet, Ziva staggered into her bathroom, and turned the shower on. She could feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes but she refused to allow them to fall. Even when on her own, she hated showing weakness.

Striping down she stood in the shower, allowing the steam to cloud her mind as the water soothed her muscles and washed away her fears and doubts. She always found that while in a shower, she was free. Her mind no longer pondered on subjects she was bothered by before entering the shower. She felt the hot water ease her shoulders and back, the muscles tense from sitting on plastic hospital chairs. She often wondered why, in a place where people are meant to be taken care of, the seating was enough to turn people into patients. _But t__he seats in the bullpen at NCIS, now they are comfy, _she thought to herself. She often felt herself drift off if they had no work, while reclining on her chair.

Reaching up to the knobs, she turned the shower off. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her body and headed towards her bedroom. Changing into a pair of sweats, she made her way over to her drawers to get a vest top. Pulling out a top and putting it on, Ziva froze when she saw the picture that sat on top of her drawers. It was of the team the previous summer. To celebrate the team back together after Somalia, Ducky invited everyone to his house for a barbeque. After a few drinks, Abby at brought out her camera and had managed to convince everyone to be in the photo.

Standing at the far left was Palmer, Ducky standing beside him, wearing his favourite bowtie. Next stood Tony, with a cheesy grin plastered on his face as he looked down at the figure next to him; which was her. Ziva stood with Tony on one side with his arm wrapped about her waist, and she around his. Gibbs was on the other side with his hand on her shoulder. Above Gibbs' head was Abby's hand, making bunny ears above, which she was also doing to McGee who stood on the other side of her.

Looking at the picture, she couldn't take her eyes off the two figures in the middle. Him and her. Standing so close and with their arms around one another. It felt so right…

Suddenly her vision blurred and she could no longer hold back the tears that were threatening to come. They fell fast, falling on the picture that she held onto so tightly. She couldn't lose him. He had done so much for her, risked everything for her. She loved him. She knew that, she couldn't deny it. But she also knew that she could do nothing about it.

She had still not earned back Gibbs' full trust. He still watched her ever move - waiting for her to mess up. And breaking one of his rules was a perfect way for her to loss what trust he had restored in her.

Crawling into bed, she placed the picture on her bedside table. Closing her eyes, she allowed the tears to fall harder, soaking her pillow. After a while, they slowed down, as exhaustion took over and she felt herself drift off to sleep.

_The sound of a gun shot jolted her. Jumping aside she pulls out her weapon and screams at Tony to get down._

_She stands helpless. Aware of what is going on but unable to stop it. She stands there, watching in horror as once again Tony's hand touches the hole that has appeared in his chest, and the first sight of blood makes itself apparent, seeping through his shirt. The pain Tony is feeling rings through her own body as she watches his knees give in and his body fall to the floor. The only sound she can hear was the ragged breathing coming from Tony. A small trail of blood makes its way from his mouth, sliding down his cheek and drips on the gravel. _

_She tries to move, tries to help him but she is rooted to the spot - made to watch as his chest tries to take in more air as the blood covers it. Tony coughs and she can make out each droplet of blood as it leaves his mouth, landing on various parts of his lower face, neck and a few make it to the ground below. She hears his heart beat slowly fall, his eyes close over as he takes another breath, until she hears no more._

Ziva's eyes snap open. Her breathing is erratic as she hugs her body close into the foetal position feeling the cold sweat that nightmares bring clinging to her. Ziva attempts to reassure herself that the nightmare isn't real, that Toney didn't die but it doesn't work and she continues to breathe heavily. Finally she jumps out of bed, quickly grabbing a jumper and shoes as she makes her way out her apartment. Tears stream down her face as she reaches for her keys. She has to see him. To feel for herself that he is still here. She has to make sure he's ok. That he is alive.

* * *

**Just a little insight to what Ziva's thinking and feeling. We tried best to keep it in character, but she is really hard to do. Please Please review! Tell us what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Like I said, we'll put the next chapter up really soon for you being patient with us and reviewing! Love you all! Oh and big shout to 'Mysteryfan17' for the belated birthday wish! Thanks hunni :) **

**This whole chapter is more McGee/Abby friendship, cause we love them :)  
**

* * *

Some time after Gibbs and Senior had made it back to Tony's room, Abby and McGee turned up at the hospital, to see both Gibbs and Senior slouched uncomfortably in chairs at opposite sides of Tony's bed just watching him and listening to the heart monitor beep into the silence of the room.

"Hiya Gibbs, hey Mr DiNozzo." Abby said sounding less like her cheerful self than she wanted to, while seeing Tony lying limply on his bed out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Abs. What you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me and McGee decided to relieve you both so you can get some sleep." She knew that the older men wouldn't want to leave Tony alone but also that they needed their sleep. So despite their protests McGee and Abby, well mostly Abby, managed to persuade them to go back to Gibb's place and get some sleep, reassuring them that they wouldn't leave Tony alone, jut in case he woke up.

After Abby managed to push Gibbs and Senior out of the door she turned to McGee and he opened his arms to her for a hug, which she was more than willing to accept from him. She buried her face into his coat, trying to stop the tears from over flowing. Seeing Tony in this state never got any easier. Abby was getting fed up of her family scaring her by getting into all of these dangerous situations. She couldn't believe the damage that had happened to her family over the years. In her mind they were all invincible crime fighters who always caught the bad guys and rarely got hurt in the process, this just brought it back again that they were all human, and could get hurt like anyone else. Tony had almost died and it was going to take a while for them all to recover from this, especially, she thought Ziva.

There was something definitely hinky going on between those two, whether they were willing to admit it or not. She had seen the way they look at each other. The constant teasing and flirting that goes on between them. The fact that, although they may deny it, when ever one is dating someone, the other becomes overly jealous; as proven more so with Jeanne and Rivkin. The sneaky glances they had at each other when they think that the other, or anyone else, is looking. Everyone saw it; even Gibbs couldn't deny that his two senior agents were hiding feelings for one another.

McGee released Abby and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes to make sure that she was okay, noticing small tears were beginning to make the journey down her pale cheeks, he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "How you feeling?" he asked with concern.

"I'll be fine." She announced with more conviction than she really felt, although McGee still heard the quiver in her voice.

"Really?"

"Yes Timmy! I'm fine okay? Now leave me alone!" she shouted at him, moving away from his hold, her eyes beginning to well up again. At first McGee reeled back but, stepped forward again taking her hand in his. He could feel her shaking as she tried to control her emotions.

"It's okay you know." He said.

"What?" she asked still an edge of anger in her voice.

"To feel out of control, to want to make everything better, to feel upset, angry, to feel anything you want." He saw Abby relax slightly as he tried to catch her eye. "What's happened to Tony is a shock to everyone. Even though we are put in theses situations all the time, it doesn't make it any easier for us. Shout if you want, scream, cry because it isn't fair. We all have to deal with it in our own way Abs. Don't keep everything inside, it's not good for you."

"None of you show your feelings. Not Gibbs, not Ziva… not you." The tears continued to fall, making her make up smudge and run with them.

"We all have some kind of dealing mechanism, we just don't show it. Gibbs works on his boat when he's upset, and I write, I don't know what Ziva does… but I'm pretty sure there is violence involved…" At this Abby smiled a little.

"There we go." McGee said pulling him to her for another hug. She began to shake that little bit more, no longer able to contain the welling emotions over flowing.

"It's not fair Timmy… Tony doesn't deserve this… It shouldn't have happened…" She said in between more sobs. McGee just held her close whispering reassurances in her ear, telling her that everything would be okay, that Tony was safe now, and soon enough everything would be back to normal. They continued like this for a few more minutes before collapsing into chairs by Tony's bed the emotional exhaustion of the last few days finally bearing down on them. Finally they both fell asleep with their heads resting together.

Suddenly the door of Tony's room flew open and the peace inside was broken. McGee tumbled from his chair onto the floor with a thud and Abby's head fell onto the arm of the chair.

"Ow, Jeese Timmy. What the hell?" Abby exclaimed, while rubbing the side of her head where a lump was daring to form.

"I'm soooo sorry Abs. There was a noise and… wait… Ziva?…"

* * *

**So what you think? Please let us know! We posted it up quickly for you... please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boo!... Ha scared ya :) anyway... here's the next chapter. Before you even start reading it, I just wonna say that me and Tori haven't a clue about medical procedures, so how it should be dealt with... well, isn't. So don't pay particular attention to any of that please :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story, This chapter is one of my favourites :)  
**

* * *

Gibbs woke with a jump. He heard cupboards banging upstairs and was lost as to what it could be. Lying under the boats skeleton a few more seconds until the sleepy daze washed away, the past couple of days events came back to him. He realised then, it must have been DiNozzo's dad who was making all the noise. Glancing at his watch he saw it was a little after ten in the morning. They had only made it to bed about five after a one too many drinks…

Sitting up, Gibbs smacked his head off one of the wooden planks on his boats. Rubbing his head, he threw the blanket off himself and slid out the boat. He then heard footsteps from behind him.

"Haven't you got any coffee, Agent Gibbs?" He heard a voice say.

Turning round to face Senior, he replied. "Nope, I prefer to buy it. Don't have to make it then."

Senior held out his hand, on which a couple of tablets lay on. "I found the pain killers. Apparently Bourbon doesn't like me in the morning." He said with a chuckle before moaning with the thumping in his head. "I've already taken a couple, thought you might want some too."

"It's ok. I've gotten used to it." The Agent replied, shaking his head. He always found he never got a hang over. "Come on, lets get washed up, and then we'll head to the hospital and get a coffee there."

An hour later, Gibbs and Senior arrived at the hospital. On approach to Tony's room, they were surprised to see McGee and Abby sitting outside Tony's room.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted, standing quickly when she saw the two older men approach. "We tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen! She refused to leave, we didn't even know she was here until… well, she was here, but we didn't know she was coming and – "

She only stopped when Gibbs placed a finger on her lips.

"What are you talking about Abs?" Gibbs asked confused by the lab techs sudden outburst.

"Ziva, boss." McGee said. "She came in early this morning. She looked rough, as if she had been constantly crying. When we tried to ask her why she was here, she wouldn't say. And when we told her to go home, she just shook her head and refused to move."

Without another word, Gibbs walked into Tony's room. Ziva was lying asleep, sitting on the chair with her head resting on Tony's bed, her hand holding his. Seeing that he realised then just how much she cared for Tony. And he was pretty sure he returned those feelings. She looked so at peace lying next to him.

Quietly walking over, Gibbs placed a hand on Ziva's shoulder - startling her. She looked about confused for a minute, until she realised where she was. Looking up, she saw Gibbs standing over her. Before she could argue, Gibbs spoke.

"DiNozzo's dad is standing outside. Go and get some coffee with him, I haven't had mine yet." Although she didn't want to leave Tony, she knew it would be wise not to argue with Gibbs without his morning coffee. Standing she started to head out the room. "And tell Abby and McGee to head back to her lab and see if they can find any leads yet." With a nod Ziva turned and left.

Gibbs stood and watched from the window as the little group outside Tony's room left. As they left his sight he heard choking. Spinning around quickly he saw Tony lying wide eyed, choking on the tube that had been helping him breathe, and trying to pull it out. Rushing to his side, he pinned Tony's arms down.

"Doctor!" Gibbs yelled and then whistled to catch any body's attention. Doctors and nurses then came running in to see what was going on. After seeing Tony awake, they proceed to take out the air pipe as Gibbs held him down.

After Tony relaxed and had a drink, the Doctor's proceed to ask routine questions to make sure he remembered who he was and if he knew what had happened. After the Doctors were satisfied that he was ok (although not necessarily with his sarcastic answers) they left.

Sitting down on the chair next to Tony, Gibbs relaxed as he knew his agent would be fine.

"So how long have I been out for?" Tony inquired. Not wanting to know the details of the damage done by being shot. Not yet anyway.

"Almost two days. They thought you weren't meant to wake up for at least another day." Gibbs said, trying to keep his emotions in take.

"Wow… that's the first time I've ever woken up early since I knew the luxury of sleeping late!" Tony chuckled leaning his head back. Despite having been asleep for two days, he felt extremely tired.

Gibbs leant forward on his chair. "If you hadn't just come out from a coma, I would slap you senseless right now."

Tony's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Catching the plague was one thing, but actually falling into a coma this time wasn't funny." His voice was quite as he spoke.

Tony was shocked. Gibbs was never one to talk about his feelings, especially admit that he was scared. _Wow… must be bad then._

After a moments silence, Tony spoke with sincerity. "I know how you feel about apologizes but, I'm sorry. I really am."

Taking a breathe Gibbs looked up. "It's not your fault. Just be more careful next time."

"I'll try." Tony said, smiling. "Were you all worried about me then?"

"Oh yeah, including your father."

Tony sat up further. "What? He's here?"

"Yea. He's really worried about you. Came over as soon as he heard."

"He must be up to something." Tony laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that DiNozzo…" Gibbs announced thoughtfully. Tony knew there was something cryptic in what his boss had just said but he was still a little too tired and dazed to gain a meaning from it.

With a smile, Gibbs stood. "I'll leave you to rest, and tell the others you woke up."

Tony's eyes began to gradually close and he slipped down into the bed, before he sat up again remembering something. "Hey boss?" He shouted. "Was Ziva just here? It's just… I thought I heard her voice." At this Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah. She's been here all night. She just went to get some coffee." Tony then lay back down and instantly fell asleep again, snoring, with a smile on his face.

Laughing as he walked out the room Gibbs saw Ziva and Senior return with the coffees. Taking his off Ziva he told them Tony had just woken up although was now back asleep.

"I need to see him." Ziva spoke.

"No." Gibbs said. "I'm taking you home. Tony is just sleeping now anyway and you need to get some sleep." Turning to Senior he spoke to him. "You go sit with your son for a while."

Without further argument from Ziva, Gibbs headed out the hospital with an arm around Ziva's shoulder while Senior walked towards his son's room. Now feeling physically relaxed as he realised his son was going to be ok.

* * *

**Tony's awake! Woo! You like this chapter as well? Tell us so, leave us a review and we'll love ya forever! Thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey All! We're back with the next chapter, a little Gibbs and Ziva moment for you.**

**Note for **pamsfhg22: **you asked where we are from, we both live in the UK, however in different parts, and Tori visited California :)**

* * *

The ride home for Ziva was a quiet one. She sat staring out of the window watching the world go by thinking about Tony. She was ecstatic that he had woken up but now was worried about what he would say. It was her fault; she should have done something to protect him. She was scared that Tony would blame her for what happened like she did. Although it wouldn't surprise her if he did. But more than anything else she was frightened that he could hear her while in his coma, all of last night she had been talking to him, contemplating their relationship. If he heard what she had said their relationship would never be the same again, she wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or not. What if he didn't feel the same? It would become akward between them at work, and even if he did they would be breaking one of Gibbs' fundamental rules, one of them have to leave NCIS. Her future seemed so uncertain, so she chose to look out of the window and view others lives from a distance.

Gibbs had noticed Ziva's behaviour and continued to glance at her throughout the journey, making sure she was okay. He didn't quite know what was going on in her head, but he knew that she and DiNozzo had a lot to talk about. They both had strong feelings for each other, and everyone knew it, but as per usual, nothing in their NCIS family was ever going to be that easy. It had to be his agents that fell in love. They would be good together and he knew it, yes they fought like cats and dogs but DiNozzo needed order in his life and Ziva needed happiness and they would bring that to each other. The problem would come at work; he of all people knew that relationships in a work environment never ran smoothly.

As they reached Ziva's apartment building Gibbs got out of the car and walked around to open the passenger side as Ziva remained motionless in her seat. Gibbs put a strong hand on her shoulder and she appeared to be broken from her trance getting out of the car and reaching for her apartment keys. Despite her protests Gibbs insisted on walking her upstairs and waited for her to open her front door.

"You do not have to check on me you know?" She said while trying to get her door open. "I am fine."

"I know that." Gibbs replied. "I just wanted to-" He Was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Gibbs!" Came the excited voice on the line. "I am a genius, like seriously, I'm thinking about taking a test or something. Is there a test for genius'?" She said without taking a breath

"Hey what about me! I helped too." A distant voice in the background exclaimed. "Ow! Hey!"

"Abs, if you don't give me some information in the next three seconds-"

"But Gibbs! We've got something! See in the drugs there was this booster, you know, to make-"

"Get to the point Abby!" An irritated Gibbs yelled.

"Well basically, I managed to track down the ports where the booster has recently been shipped to!"

"Good work Abs. Now all we need to do is track down the people it was shipped to and-"

"But Gibbs! McGee has more!" There was a ruffling noise at the other end of the phone and then a serious sounding McGee came onto the line.

"Boss, I was searching some key words that drug dealers use in their e-mails from the databases DEA gave me access to, then using the ones specific to the group we're looking for I was able to hack their IP, and, and, you're really not interested in how I did it are you boss?"

Gibbs, who had been rubbing his hand over his face at the other end gave a sigh. "McGee"

"We've located where they were staying, it's an abandoned warehouse next to one of the ports where the booster came in, Abby is sending the co-ordinates to your phone as we speak."

"Good job! McGee I will meet you at the warehouse in 10." Gibbs announced hanging up and heading out of the door. With one swift movement Ziva reached forward and manoeuvred herself in front of Gibbs before facing him.

"I am coming with you." She stated forcefully.

"Ziva, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Gibbs these people are the reason that Marine nearly killed Tony. I am coming with you." The two stared each other down for a few moments before Gibbs sighed. He knew that it probably wasn't a good idea, but if it had been his partner he would want to go too, so he relented.

"Alright you can come, but I don't want you to get too involved" A small waver of a smile crossed her face causing Gibbs to give her a glare. "Stay back Ziva, I mean it."

As Ziva crossed the car park towards Gibbs car, her mixed emotions from earlier had been replaced by a strong and dangerous amount of rage, along with a sense of vengeance pulsing through her veins. Those people had hurt Tony along with countless others, and they were going to pay.

Gibbs looked across at his colleague and knew he was about to make a mistake. Her old assassin self meant her justice system sometimes failed to recognise her behaviour, he just hoped that the new crime fighter the team had created would win over in the end, otherwise this wouldn't end well, for any of them.

* * *

**We'll make a deal with you all, as soon as we receive ten reviews for this chapter we'll put the next one up. If not, you'll have to wait until next week :P And the next one is interesting! Well we think so anyway... So please please review! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Woo! You guys are awesome! You gave us the number we asked for... and more! Thanks sooo much! Anyway, as promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The journey to the warehouse was yet again quite on Ziva's account as she sat staring out the front windscreen. As Gibbs powered through the traffic - oncoming or otherwise - he was beginning to wonder if bringing her with him was such a good idea. Gibbs often heard other agents refer to the Israelite as a tiger, so unpredictable that not even those closest to her could foresee her moves. Although he often found her Mossad training to be a valuable asset, Gibbs sometimes worried that Ziva would revert to instincts when caught in a situation that did not necessarily needed them.

Ziva sat staring into space, trying to keep her mind focused on the job in hand, rather than her partner lying in a hospital bed. Although now awake, she still feared for him, as she was yet to actually see him with her own eyes. She had to focus, focus on bringing in the man who's actions had caused a series of events to unfold, a series of events that had resulted in putting her partner in that hospital bed. The more she tried to focus, the more her anger built up.

Gibbs pulled up alongside McGee a few warehouses down from their target. Jumping out, Gibbs and Ziva walked up to young agent who was putting on his Kevlar vest.

"Apparently Santanda has company. Abby found a message that spoke of a new delivery that's going on now." Suited up, McGee checked his weapon as both Ziva and Gibbs were slipping on their vests. "Should we call for back-up?"

"Not enough time McGee." Gibbs said, checking his weapon again. "We go now."

As they approached the warehouse, Gibbs signalled for McGee to go round the front, while him and Ziva ran around the back…

Arrigo Santanda stood over the open wooden box, trying to estimate if the drugs they ordered were actually there. Behind him stood a new supplier that his boss, Mike Jason, decided he would try out, and he had just brought in a fresh batch of opium. They were not their usual suppliers and Jason would not be happy if he found out he was being screwed again.

"What you looking for? It's all there?" The supplier spoke up. He seemed to think he was the one in charge as he was the one with the drugs. However Santanda knew it was not the case and guessed he must have been new at this, as everyone knew the one with the money is the boss.

"Nothing like checking, just to be safe." Santanda smirked, "we don't want any misunderstandings."

Seeing that everything was in order he walk towards the table that was set up in the middle of the room. On that lay a briefcase with enough money to pay the suppliers their share and a little more for good business.

Suddenly the main door to the warehouse opened and a cop came running in, gun raised.

"NCIS! Don't move!"

"Expecting company?" The supplier asked.

"No!" Santanda shouted, running for the exit to the back of the warehouse, next to which sat a table with his weapon it. He really should reconsider the rule of taking all weapons of their suppliers and himself before making a deal. Just as he reached the table, the door next to it opened from the outside and two more cops came charging in.

"Federal Agents!" The older male shouted.

Turning around he figured it would be easier to run towards one man rather than two. He saw the supplier standing with his hands above his head. Apparently unwilling to put up a fight as most newbie's were, Slowing down he stood in the middle of the warehouse, knowing he would not go down without a fight.

Ziva could feel her adrenaline begin to kick in. Her anger not yet tamed. She stood at the door with Gibbs waiting for him to give the signal to McGee to enter.

"Now" she heard Gibbs say over the ear piece.

Hearing McGee shout as he entered, Ziva took a deep breathe as she opened the door for Gibbs, entering swiftly behind him.

"Federal Agent!" Gibbs yelled aiming his weapon at the man in front of them, who she recognised from the case photos.

He turned around and when he saw the other men had surrendered, it appeared he was to give up as well as he raised his hands above his head. As Gibbs went over to help McGee, Ziva approached Santanda cautiously, keeping her gun trained on him. His back was to her.

Gibbs and McGee had already arrested the other man and were taking him out the warehouse.

"We'll take this guy outside and call for a vehicle to pick Santanda up," Gibbs shouted to Ziva, "You keep him there until I come back"

Then Gibbs left behind McGee who lead the cuffed man outside.

Inching forward some more, Ziva reached Santanda; she holstered her gun, reaching for his wrist to place the cuffs on. Suddenly he spun around, smacking Ziva in the face at the same time. Knocked back, her adrenaline and assassin training kicked in; along with all the emotions she had been keeping locked up for the past couple of days. As Santanda ran towards the back entrance, Ziva chased after him. However she soon realised it was not the door he was after.

Catching up with him quick enough before he could reach the weapons, Ziva threw herself at him, tackling him to the ground. After a scramble, they were both on their feet and before Santanda could react, Ziva hit the first blow.

She aimed a punch directly at the throat, choking Santanda, before tripping him over. Once on the ground, Ziva raised her foot stamp on his chest. However he rolled out the way, standing up quickly and kicking out his legs tripping Ziva as he went.

Her head smacked against the ground as she fell back, pain searing through her skull. Looking up she saw Santanda had almost reached the table.

Gibbs shut his cell, having called for someone to pick up the two men; when he heard the shot ring out. Making sure McGee had hold of the supplier he ran inside the warehouse.

"ZIVA!"

* * *

**Ok hands up... this was a bit cruel, leaving it there, but it keeps you on edge :) review please, tell us what you think, 'action' scenes are a working process for us, so constructive criticism or simple praise, are both appreciated! Please Review! Thanks **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey All! We're back with our next chapter. We left the last one on a bit of a cliffhanger, this will settle things for you :) Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Only the bad guy is ours!  
**

* * *

When Gibbs ran in he saw Santanda lying at the back entrance clutching his shin as Ziva was standing over him, her gun aimed at his head, resisting all urges to shoot the bastard again.

"Ziva." Gibbs said slowly quietly approaching her. Her hand was shaking violently. "Put the gun down." Gradually her hand lowered and Gibbs stepped up rolling Santanda over and putting handcuffs on him. Meanwhile Ziva stood at a distance still staring at the man who had caused so much trouble and nearly killed her partner, and who was now clutching at his shin where blood was now leaking through his trousers.

"He was fighting; he wouldn't give in, he was going for the gun so I had to shoot him." Ziva announced in her defence as she walked away from the scene. There was no need for her to stay any longer, the bad guy was caught, and that was it, the end.

Gibbs watched Ziva as she walked away, he should have known that Ziva would do the right thing; she was part of his team after all, she was an investigator now, not just a trained assassin and she would always pull through for him just like the rest of his team.

At first Ziva headed to her apartment hoping to get some sleep, but she couldn't. She kept pacing along the floorboards in her apartment, she knew that Tony was okay but she couldn't help but question everything now. She should have told him how she felt sooner. He could have died and never known about her feelings for him. Everyone thought that she was fearless and brave, but the truth was that she was pathetic, she would risk her life in an instant but she would never risk her heart that way. She had let that happen too many times before only to be broken and disappointed, and if Tony didn't feel the same way things would never be the same again.

What happened today still had her heart racing. Had she been a second slower, or Santanda a second faster, she would be dead. And her unspoken feelings to Tony dead with her. She didn't know what to do; the ninja girl was well and truly stumped. The scene playing in her head.

_Her head smacked against the ground as she fell back, pain searing through her skull. Looking up she saw Santanda had almost reached the table._

_Grabbing her gun, she aimed. In a split second she had to choose between killing the man who had caused so much problem, or bringing in the only link to bringing down a drug gang. Pulling the trigger she watched as Santanda fell. _

_Standing she ran over to his body, standing over him as he clutched his leg._

"_ZIVA" _

_Never taking her eye off of Santanda, she waited for Gibbs._

She lay down on her bed looking at the ceiling for a moment, she couldn't think clearly here, but she knew somewhere that she could…

Once back at NCIS McGee was watching intently through the observation glass, Santana had been seen by the paramedics and it was just a flesh wound, he was bandaged up and sent to NCIS where he had been left to stew for an hour now. McGee smiled and sighed. It was over now. Tony was doing fine and Santanda was caught. For once the team may actually get a good night's sleep.

Suddenly the door to interrogation flew open and Gibbs came storming in making Santana jump out of his seat.

"Hey, I want a lawyer." Santana said trying to be a hard ass but the fear in his eyes spoke volumes to Gibbs.

He smirked. "Yeah I bet you do." There was a moment of silence "So possession and distribution of drugs, you kill a marine wife and to top it off you decide to shoot an NCIS agent huh? Yea I think I'd want a lawyer too if I was in your position" Gibbs said with venom filling his voice.

"Wait what? I never shot no cop!" Santana's hands were clenched in front of him.

Gibbs leaned closer to the drug dealer so that their faces were almost level making him more uncomfortable. "Ah denial. Do you think a jury is ever gunna believe a drug dealer? The rifling patterns on the gun that we found at the warehouse matched those on the bullet that killed Sergeant Corey's wife and your fingerprints were found all over it. We also found traces of your drug on the victim's neck. Checking to make sure the job was done?" Standing, Gibbs walked around the table, leaning over Santanda's shoulder, "You got away with murder once and you thought that you'd try your luck again did you? But this time with a federal agent, is that it?"

"Wait no!" He shouted standing up and slamming his fists down on the table "I didn't! That woman yeah but I never shot a cop!"

Leaning closer, Gibbs whispered in his ear, "No, you didn't. But to me, you're just as responsible as the man who pulled the trigger."

With that Gibbs left the interrogation room slamming the door behind him letting the words Santana had just said dawn on him. As he walked down the corridor McGee approach at his side. "McGee. Call the DEA and tell them they can have him for the dealing, we'll prosecute his ass in court for the murder of a marine wife."

"Yes boss." McGee asked stopping as they reached the bullpen "Boss?"

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked his glare boring into the young agent.

"Where are you going now?" He asked as Gibbs began to walk away with one of his determined look on his face, smacking his fist of the elevator button.

"To sort out my damn team." Gibbs announced before the elevator doors pinged and closed.

* * *

**Ziva's fine, no need to panic! We're not that harsh... although that's an idea... Anyway, what you think? Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all, really really sorry it's took us this long to get this chapter up. We've been really busy with school and work that we haven't had time! Hope you're not too mad and fed up with us, and we will try to post the next lot as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't think I've done this for a while... but we still own nothing!

* * *

As he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the lights over head. When his sight finally adjusted, he looked around the room. Taking a few seconds to remember where he was. Looking around he saw his father sitting asleep on the chair next to him. He looked awful. Tony had never seen his father like this, he was always pristine and proper. Right now he looked like he hadn't had a proper nights sleep in days. Actually as Tony thought about it, it's been about three days since this whole thing happened, so he probably hasn't slept right.

Feeling his mouth was a bit dry, Tony tried to sit up and reach over to the glass of water on the bedside cabinet. As he stretched, he felt a pain shoot through his chest and couldn't help but let out a cry in pain, collapsing back on to the bed defeated.

"Son, you really shouldn't be straining yourself." Senior said, getting up and reaching for the glass of water. "Here,"

Senior held the glass to Tony's mouth as he drank. Placing the glass back, Senior sat back on the chair, relieved to see his son was actually awake.

After a few moments of silence, Tony frowned, "You look like hell."

Shaking his head at his son's remark, senior replied with the DiNozzo smirk spread across his face, "Have you looked in the mirror lately."

Pushing himself further up the bed, Tony winced a little. "Considering I've been lying in a bed for the past seventy two hours, no I haven't."

Silence fell over the two again. They had never been very good at talking to one another. Even after Tony had set his father back on track, they e-mailed one another every so often, but the contents were really the same. 'Work's the same, nothing interesting happening. Will speak to you soon, keep well.'

The only time it would change would be if Tony had been up in cases for a while and unable to reply. Even then it was just an apology for taking so long, possibly something about the case that had his particular attention, but nothing that would lengthen the e-mail to beyond fifty words – maximum.

Taking a breath, Senior finally broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

Looking over, Tony saw his father's eyes were glazed, like he was trying to hold back tears. "I'm sore, but I'll be ok."

Nodding Senior looked away. "I am fine, Dad. Honestly. I'll be ok."

Senior looked back at his son, and could no longer hold back the tears. "You really scared me, son. I thought it was over, that I had lost you. If anything ever happened to you..." Wiping his eyes, he continued, "After your mother died, I vowed I'd take care of you. I know I haven't been much of a father to you. But you're all I have left. I may not show it, but you mean the world to me."

Tony placed his hand over his father's. Tony's father wasn't one for showing any emotion, the fact that his father was actually in tears, showed to Tony just how much his father really did care for him.

"You being here is enough to show just how good a father you've become." Tony said, catching his father's eye.

The doors burst open, causing both Tony and Senior to jump. Tony didn't even have enough time to see who had come through the door before they were on him.

"Tony! Tony! Tony! You're ok!" Abby cried, hugging Tony. "I missed you! I thought you'd never wake up!"

Tony mouthed 'help' to Senior, who laughed and stood to walk out the room. "Sorry junior, you're on your own." He said as he closed the door.

"Abby," Tony winced, "Please… can't breathe."

Suddenly realising she was practically on top of Tony, Abby jumped off, sitting down on the chair.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Abby bubbled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine!" Tony said, showing her one of his mega watt smiles.

At that Abby punched his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Scaring me! And everyone else for that matter. You've had Gibbs pacing, McGee closing off, and Ziva in tears, Ducky not rambling about his life stories, and Vance being nice!" Abby fired out in one breath.

"Calm down Abby, I'm ok now." Tony laughed. Suddenly the smile dropped from his face as his brain caught up with what she said. "Ziva's been crying?"

"Yea, she's really shook up about what happened. She's blaming herself saying she should have protected you, pushed you out the way or something. She hasn't slept at all."

"Where is she now?" Tony asked his heart racing in his chest. He had to see her; he had to talk to her.

"They were on their way to raid the warehouse. I came here after McGee left to meet Gibbs and Ziva there. She refused to go home." Abby explained. She could see the worry on Tony's face for Ziva's wellbeing. He really did love her. _Hopefully he'll tell her! _Abby thought.

Frowning, Tony asked, "What warehouse?"

"The one where Santanda keeps all his drugs, and where he deals from." Abby stated.

"I've missed something." Tony said, shaking his head.

"Three days actually." Abby frowned. Causing Tony to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"I wasn't laughing," Tony said, his voice raising a few octaves.

"Don't make me slap the back of you head!" Abby said, keeping her face serious.

"This really reminds me of this movie I once saw-" Tony laughed knowing the reaction it would provoke.

"Tony" Abby interrupted with a big old Abby smile across her face.

"What?"

"It's good to have you back." She said, wrapping her arms around him again.

* * *

Please please review. Sorry again for the wait. I like the Abby in this chapter! EVERYONE LOVES ABBY! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya all, we're back! Really sorry we took so long with this, it slipped our mind. But on another note, hope you all had an awesome Christmas! (if you celebrate it that is...) And HAPPY NEW YEAR! We're in 2011 now! I don't know if that is really something to be excited about but.. hey! lol Thanks for all the reviews! You guys have been awesome!**

**Disclaimer: We asked... but Santa never brought us the rights for Christmas :(  
**

* * *

After Abby had finally caught him up to speed, she noticed his eyelids were becoming heavier and his concentration was faltering so she left giving some excuse about needing a Caff Pow, after all DiNozzo was the kind of alpha male that didn't want to show any sign of weakness, even after what he'd been through in the last few days. She gave him another hug and left, Tony was like a big brother to her and seeing him in pain wasn't easy, but at least he was going to be alright, soon everything would be back to normal.

As DiNozzo drifted off into a restless sleep he was transported back to Corey's porch, a shoot rang out but this time when he looked down it wasn't him that was shot. He looked over his shoulder and noticed someone lying lifelessly on the floor. He ran over seeing dark curls framing her beautiful face. It was Ziva. He hovered over her lifeless body clinging to her crying and trying to get her back. Suddenly he woke up, but this time there was a different form in the chair next to him, scribbling onto a notepad. Tony just hoped that the fear he felt in his dream didn't betray him on the outside.

"Hey Mc Shakespeare, I swear to God if this is another story about me, as soon as I'm up to it, I will kill you dead, and I take absolutely no responsibility for what Ziva will do to you." McGee jumped out of his seat dropping his notebook on the floor and then hurriedly picking it back up again, before finally looking up at Tony.

"Tony! You're awake!"

"Nothing gets past you huh? Mc Sherlock." Tony jested.

"It's good to have you back." McGee said seriously.

"Yeah I have to say I'm quite glad myself Timmy." Tony gently eased himself into a sitting position fighting the urge to wince in front of McGee. "So have you seen Gibbs or Ziva?"

"Abby didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

McGee recounted the earlier events to Tony who was gradually getting more and more angry and panicked "Is she okay?" He asked the concern he felt for her evident.

"Yeah she seemed to be. But you know Ziva. Actually she kind of ran off after Gibbs handcuffed him."

"Wait. She just ran off?"

"I thought she might be here actually… but Gibbs said something before he left so she might be with him." McGee continued a thoughtful look on his face, trying to figure out the actions of Ziva and Gibbs wasn't easy; they were probably the most difficult people to read he had ever met. Tony's voice broke him out of his thoughts for a moment

"Wait, what did he say?"

Before he could answer Ducky walked into the room. "Hello Anthony." He said a warm and caring smile on his face.

"Hey Ducky." Tony and McGee replied, McGee getting up and letting Ducky sit in the seat he had just left.

"I think I saw Abby going down the hall, why don't you go and check on her Timothy." Ducky hinted.

"Sure, I'll see you later Tony. And I'm glad you're ok." He added before leaving the two alone, closing the door behind him.

Ducky sat back in his chair, his coat he had just taken off placed carefully on his lap. "So I hear you're doing much better?"

"Yup good as new." For this response Ducky gave him a harsh questioning look. "Okay, not quite but really it's not as bad as you might think… Have you seen Ziva?" He asked wanting to change the subject from his health and needing to make sure that Ziva was okay.

Ducky regarded Tony's manner carefully, the concern in Tony's eyes betrayed him and confirmed what Ducky had thought for a while now, that the feelings between those two had been growing for years and that what happened to Tony had hit Ziva hard. "No. But Gibbs did say she seemed… distracted."

"Is she okay?" he asked sitting up further, not able to hide the flinch this time.

"You know Ziva… it's hard to tell, and since Somalia, it's been… difficult for her."

"Yeah I know…" Tony replied, unnecessarily, a distant look in his eyes. He knew that Ziva was troubled and hoped that this hadn't put her progress back; she was getting better, becoming more like her old self again, although she still refused to talk about it. The silence continued after a few minutes, but the distance in his eyes remained. "You think she'll ever be okay?"

"She's strong. You know that. She will make it through alright. We just need to help her, show her we all love and support her." Ducky replied looking intently at Tony. When the younger man realised this he cleared his throat and sat up further.

"Do you want a drink Anthony?"

"Coffee?" The agent asked hopefully.

"Nice try, I'm afraid its water and hospital food for you for at least a few days." Ducky instructed with a small smirk. _Ah that's the Tony he knew and loved._

"Damn it and I could really do with a pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese?" At this they both laughed. Yes soon everything would be okay again, for everyone.

* * *

**Please review, and because you've been so patient, and this is a bit short, we're gonna put up the next chapter as well! But please still review this!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heya! Like we promised! Next Chapter! Had fun writing this one! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Walking up to Ziva's apartment, Gibbs tried to bring his emotions back into account. He had to use all his will power not to kill Santanda in interrogation. All the trouble that man had caused; the man was a drug dealer anyway, but on top of that he killed an innocent woman, which had a domino effect leading to Tony being shot, which in turn has left his whole team unstable. Abby had actually given up on wearing her make-up as her tears kept washing it away. Ducky wasn't telling as many of his 'youth' stories and Vance was actually being nice. To top it off Ziva was a mental wreck. She was a bomb just waiting to go off.

Gibbs had always noticed the closeness between his two Agents. They depended on each other. When they all thought Ziva was dead, Tony was a mess. He needed Ziva back.

Arriving at Ziva's apartment Gibbs knocked on the door. He saw she had headed home after they caught the S.O.B and wanted to make sure that she was ok. When he heard no movement on the other side he knocked again, harder.

"Ziva!" Gibbs called, "Ziva, you in there?"

When there was still no reply, he picked the lock. There was something in his gut that was telling him this wasn't right. When he opened the door he saw only darkness.

"Ziva"

Turning on the light, he saw her apartment was empty. Nothing looked like it had been touched. Walking through to her bedroom, he knocked the door before entering.

"Ziva?"

Again the room was empty. The only indication that someone was here was the covers on the bed had been disrupted. Every other room hadn't been touched. Pulling his phone out, he called her.

Voicemail. "Great." Gibbs thought.

Looking around the apartment, Gibbs tried to find anything that might tell him where she went. Then he saw it. Sitting beside her bed, there was a photo of the team after they had rescued Ziva from Somalia. Ziva in the middle with himself and Tony at either side, Ducky stood proud next to Tony and Palmer on the end, while Abby hung on to Gibbs' arm with McGee beside her. Tony had his arm round Ziva's waist and his head was resting on hers.

Remembering the photo and where it was taking, Gibbs thought it was worth having a look there.

Ziva stared at the glass of bourbon on the table; her gun lay next to it. She poured it for herself when she arrived but had yet to touch it. Gibbs' choice of drink. Tony kept a bottle of everyone's drinks in his cupboard in times of need. Her usual was a glass of wine, however tonight she felt like having something with a bit more kick.

Sitting in the dark in Tony's apartment, Ziva thought that by coming here would help clear her head. But it did nothing but strengthen her guilt. She should have done something to protect him. She should have known, something was off about the house. The curtains were all closed; there was no movement, or sound. Surely there should have been some sound, some crying at least or the man smashing the place up because he had just lost his wife.

Standing she started pacing the room. Her mind was racing, the images of Tony lying on the ground, blood pushing through her hands. She could still feel the blood on her hands; she tried washing them so many times, and nothing. She could feel it - she could see it!

She felt so weak. When she was with the Mossad, she had seen countless agents shot in front of her, some even killed. But she was trained to deal with it. Show no weakness and keep going. Grow no attachment to your partners because you never know what could happen. Ziva had grown to accept this and adopt this philosophy. Now look at her. It was like the Ziva that had been a Mossad Assassin had never existed.

Suddenly she heard movement outside the apartment. Standing still, she listened. Ziva watched as the lock on the door clicked. Before it opened she shot over to the table and grabbed her weapon. Spinning around she held the gun at the intruders head.

"Ziva?" A familiar voice spoke. The figure then switched on the lights, blinding Ziva.

As her eyes adjusted to the sudden light, she saw it was Gibbs standing before her.

"What are you doing here, Gibbs?" She asked, trying to keep her emotions in tack.

"I could ask you the same question."

Dropping her weapon to her side, Ziva turned and sat back on the sofa, tossing the gun on the table again. Gibbs followed behind, sitting on the chair opposite.

"Are you going to stare at that all night?" Gibbs nodded to the drink.

"How did you find me?" Ziva asked, changing the subject, although not looking up to meet Gibbs' stare. She could feel his eyes burning into her.

"It's my job."

After a few moments of awkward silence, where Ziva stared at the drink on the table and Gibbs stared at Ziva, Ziva finally broke.

"I know that you do not believe in apologies Gibbs, but I am sorry." She whispered, finally looking up to meet Gibbs' eye.

"For what?" Gibbs asked his face unreadable.

"For not protecting Tony. It is my fault he's in the hospital." Ziva stood and started pacing the floor. "I should have known. I should have seen it. It's my fault!" Her voice rose as she spoke.

Gibbs reached to the back of his belt and unclipped his cuffs. He tossed them on the floor in front of Ziva and stood up. Ziva stopped and stared at the cuffs, before looking up at Gibbs confused.

"Put them on then." Gibbs said, his anger building at his agent's inability to see it wasn't her fault. "If you were the one who pulled the trigger and put Tony in the hospital then put them on!"

Gibbs stepped forward so that he was standing in front of Ziva, and lowered his voice. "Put them on and I promise you, I will ship your ass back to Tel Aviv on the next flight tonight!"

Knowing she couldn't win the fight, Ziva picked up the cuffs and handed them back to Gibbs, defeated.

Gibbs nodded as Ziva picked up her weapon.

"And Ziva," She stopped as she reached the door, "Visit Tony, for both your sakes."

At that she opened the door and walked out the apartment.

* * *

**Soooo... what you think? Drop us a review, it only takes a minute! Thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, Ziva finally visits Tony... I'm not going to say much, except it took us ages to write this to make sure it was good enough! So we hope it is.**

**Disclaimer:... I wish!**

**Update! Just added more to the end of this chapter, sorry for the delay on the story, but the next few chapter will be up today!**

* * *

Ziva took a breath before she walked into Tony's room. She could feel herself begin to shake, but wouldn't let it show to the others. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was petrified. It was only a few days before where he was lying with a tube sticking out his mouth, forcing air into him.

Raising her hand to the door she knocked and waited for the reply before she entered. Once in, she turned and shut the door, keeping her back to Tony. Her eyes closed, she tried to compose herself.

"Ziva," a soft voice broke her from her trance. Turning on the spot, her eyes instantly met with Tony's. His eye's softened and he smiled when he saw she was fine. Despite everyone telling him that it was only him that was hit by a bullet, he couldn't help but worry that they were may be telling him that so he wouldn't stress and damage his chest more.

Taking a few steps forward, Ziva came to sit on the chair by Tony. She stared down at her hands as she spoke.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Confused, Tony asked, "For what?"

"For this, I should have done something. Should have noticed something was off about the house, all the curtains were closed and-"

"Zi," Tony interrupted, placing his hand over hers, and with his other hand, put it under her chin, lifting her head so he could look her in the eye. "This isn't your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself. Never!"

Ziva nodded, forcing a smile, she felt her eyes begin to sting.

"I'm fine. I'm alive," Tony smiled; and pushed himself further up his bed so he could face Ziva better. "You saved me."

Ziva frowned, "How?"

"You stayed with me. You stopped me bleeding out. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here. I'd be -"

"Don't say it." Ziva interrupted, shaking her head. "I can't think about, I couldn't bare it if it were true."

"But it's not." Tony enforced, raising his voice a little to try and get it though to Ziva. He grabbed Ziva's hand again, tightening his grip. His eye's roaming her face; he noticed a bruise under her eye, which she had badly attempted to cover up with make-up. Using his thumb he gently wiped the powder away. "What happened?"

Ziva couldn't resist rolling her eyes, "It's just a bump. The man hit like a guru anyway."

Feeling a small smile tugging at his lips, "Girl, Ziva, he hit like a girl." Curiosity and anger at someone hitting _his_ Ziva got the better of him, "Who hit you?"

Shrugging, Ziva replied, "Some drug dealer we were after. It does not matter."

Tony made a mental note to ask Gibbs later exactly who she was talking about.

Feeling Ziva tense a little, he moved his other up to meet her cheek. She closed her eyes and lend into his touch. He brushed his thumb up and down her cheek, watching as he saw Ziva begin to relax again, feeling her hands relax.

She opened her eyes and was met with Tony's soft green ones. She felt Tony lean in; she knew what was going to happen. But she couldn't let it, she wanted to, but she couldn't let it happen.

Ducking her head down, she slowly reached her hand up and pulled Tony's hand away from her face. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes.

Surprised and shocked, Tony whispered, "Zi?"

Swallowing her tears, she spoke, never meeting Tony's eyes. "I can't. We can't. Gibbs' rules, he still doesn't truly trust me, I know. I can't risk that."

"You can. I'll talk to Gibbs. I can't, I won't sit here and do nothing. Please I need you." Tony begged. He couldn't watch her walk away. He couldn't let her walk away from something he knew she wanted just as much as him.

She could hear the desperation on Tony's voice. It was breaking her heart. "I just think -"

"Well don't," Tony whispered, placing his hands on her cheeks, "Don't think, just feel."

Ziva could feel all the emotions and feelings she had bottled up for the past few days begin to take over. Her mind was telling her no, but her heart was telling her this is what she wanted, what she needed. She needed him as much as he needed her. She needed to feel his touch, feel he was alive, that this wasn't a dream she was about to wake up from.

Tony inched forward, closing the gap between them. He could feel her breathe on his face. Their eyes never leaving the others. His heart raced as all his feelings for her begin to bring themselves to the surface, to show her just how much he cared for her.

"Agent DiNozzo."

The pulled apart, jumping at the sudden unwanted intrusion. The nurse walked in, pulling a trolley behind her.

"I need to change your dressing." The lady spoke.

Ziva sat back in her chair, trying to bring her breathing back to normal. What had she almost done? They had been milliseconds away from crossing a line that they would no longer be able to back over. Standing, Ziva made to leave the room. But Tony's voice stopped her in her track.

"Ziva, stay, please."

Stopping, she turned around, walking over to the window instead and stood staring out of it, listening to Tony's lighthearted teasing with the nurse.

"I should really get a sign to put up outside the door. 'Do Not Disturb. All Doctors and Nurses enter at own risk.'"

"And what would that 'risk' be Agent DiNozzo." The nurse laughed. "Can you lay down please."

Doing as he was told, Tony replied, "I'll get someone to bring in a guard dog for me. Or even better, I'll keep Ducky by my side at all times. The sign can be 'Beware, Scotsman in the room. Enter at risk of boredom from stories of his youth.'"

The nurse shook her head as she began to peel off the dressing over Tony's wound. Tony winced as it stuck to his stitches. Wiping around his wound the nurse asked, "Just who is this 'Ducky' character?"

Ziva turned around and answered before Tony could, "He's the M.E that works with us. And would be very hurt by your comment, Tony."

She smiled and Tony grinned, as the nurse laughed. When the nurse turned back to the trolley to prepare the clean dressing, the smile fell from Ziva's face and the colour drained from her cheeks.

She could see it. The hole. Where the bullet had entered him. It was too close, far too close to his heart. Beside it was another wound, where the surgeons had cut into him to retrieve the bullet. Both had been stitched up. The skin around it was red and angry, dried blood stuck to the stitches.

Ziva felt sick, her stomach churned at the thought of just how close she was to losing him. Had it been a little more to the left, he would be gone. She would have lost him forever.

Even after the nurse had covered it back up and left the room, Ziva could not stop staring at where the wound was. Where a scar was sure to form, marking his chest with a reminder of this event.

"Ziva." Tony's voice broke her stare. She looked up and saw him patting the bed beside him for her to sit.

Taking a few steps forward, Ziva sat on the edge of Tony's bed as he pushed himself to sit upright.

Tony took Ziva's hand. Holding it he raised it to his chest. Feeling her pull back, he whispered, "Trust me,"

She let him guide her hand. He placed it on his chest, on top of his heart. Pulling her closer with his other arm, she let her head fall onto his shoulder, keeping her hand where it was, feeling his heart beating steadily beneath it. Raising his mouth to her ear, he whispered, "You feel that. I'm alive. It missed and I'm still here. Still with you. I'm not leaving you."

She lifted her head off his shoulder, and placed her forehead on his. "I thought I lost you."

Shaking his head Tony closed the gap between their lips. Gently placing a kiss on hers, waiting for her to respond. When she did, he deepened the kiss, moving his hands to rest on her cheeks. They let everything they felt for one another pour into the kiss.

All the fear Ziva had for him, all the emotions she had been toying with for the past couple of days. She knew how she felt; she knew then exactly how she felt. All doubts ran from her mind. She loved him. There was no other way to say it.

Tony moved his hands down her sides, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry. When she opened her mouth a little to let him in, he pulled her as close as he could get her. Never wanting to let go. He never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to keep her in his arms. He loved her.

Suddenly, a voice from outside the room caused them to pull apart. Ziva jumped off the bed and turned to face the window.

"Ducky, tell McGee and Abby they can have the next few days off."

The door then opened as Gibbs walked in.

"Hey boss," Tony coughed, trying to regain his breathing.

Ziva forced a smile, nodding to acknowledge Gibbs before walking out the room and out the hospital.

Gibbs inwardly smirked as he saw Ziva leap away from Tony and sprint past him into the hallway, but he managed to conceal his amusement and stepped further into Tony's room.

"Good news DiNozzo I just spoke to your doctor and they will be releasing you tomorrow."

"Yes!" Came Tony's sudden outburst, "Thank you boss, I really can't wait to get out of this place."

"What you thanking me for? I just want you back to work, who else is gunna clean out the van?" with that Gibbs turned on his heal leaving Tony with a worried look on his face.

As Tony was left in the room he found his hand reach out of its own accord and touch his lips, the ones that had just been on Ziva's. _Wow_ he thought. Tony had been with his fair share of women, okay more than his fair share, but he could definitely say, hands down that Ziva was the best kisser of the lot, damn she wasn't even in the same league. The question remained for Tony though, what now? She had left but there was still so much more to discuss. He definitely wanted to be with her and from the kiss he could safely assume that she wanted to take their relationship further too. But how? Some how they would have to get around Gibbs' rules and all the barriers they had put up between them. He just hoped that they could work it out, because after today, there was no way he was going to let her go.

* * *

**Sooooo what you think? It's hard to keep Ziva in character in this scene, but we thought we did well with Tony... Review and tell us what you think... Please! :) :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heya, only got a few more chapters to go! Tony gets released now, sorry for the wait, but finally got it done!  
**

**Disclaimer**:** Nope still waiting...**

* * *

The next day Tony was being released from hospital, the whole team was there to see him out as well as DiNozzo Senior. Abby was gathering his things from around the room while the nurse and McGee were helping a reluctant Tony into a wheelchair. He was trying very hard to hide the pain that he was in, but in a room of people that knew him too well it was proving difficult.

Ziva had arrived earlier along with everyone else, not allowing them a moment alone. The two however did steal meaningful glances at each other attempting to avoid detection from the others. Little did either know that everyone had noticed a different atmosphere between the two agents and the fact that Tony hadn't even endeavoured to flirt with the pretty nurse who was now attempting to get Tony into a wheelchair was also something the whole room had observed, although it didn't stop DiNozzo Senior from giving it a go.

"You know the wheelchair really isn't necessary I am perfectly able to walk myself out." Tony was telling the nurse trying to regain some kind of masculinity in front of all his work colleagues, _although at least I'm out of the hospital gowns now_ he thought internally cringing.

"It's hospital policy Agent DiNozzo."

"Don't make me smack you DiNozzo, just do what the nurse says so we can all get out of here." Gibbs said giving him one of his stares.

"Yes boss." Tony gave in reluctantly.

"Yeah Junior." DiNozzo Senior added, "Sorry about my son nurse, but you know you can feel free to push me around any time you like." The older DiNozzo said suggestively to the young nurse, leaving the rest of the room with a smirk on their faces except Tony who ducking his head in an attempt to shield himself from the embarrassment.

Once they had all gathered outside the hospital Gibbs turned to the group. "Okay, McGee you take Tony back home and get him comfortable. I will take Mr DiNozzo back to my place. The rest of you need to get back to work." Gibbs was answered by a chorus of nods and 'yes bosses' before they all broke off.

As Gibbs drove DiNozzo Senior back to his house, all was still as the two men sat in quiet contemplation. At Gibbs parked up outside his house the agent turned towards Senior.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?"

"Well, Junior is out of the woods completely now, and to be honest my instincts have been telling me to leave for a while now, so I probably be gone by tomorrow. I'll get a taxi to Junior's place and stay there tonight to make sure he is okay and to say goodbye. Yes I think that's best I'll leave in the morning." At this Gibbs just nodded and looked out of the window. "He doesn't need me, not really, not when he has all of you to look out for him."

"Everyone needs their parents." Gibbs responded still looking out of the window, "Tony needs you. And I think you need him. You just have to get to know each other again. I never had a chance to get to know my daughter, but you still have time. Build up your relationship, spend some more time talking and seeing each other. Just try to make more of an effort. Tony wants you too."

"Maybe..." Senior thought for a moment and then decided to make his opinion known. "You know my son has feelings for Ziva. And I think she has feelings for him too."

At this Gibbs sighed "Yeah. They're not very subtle in concealing their emotions towards each other."

"They are worried though Gibbs. They both look up to you. They don't want to disappoint you, and they don't want to jeopardize their careers. They both know your rules too well Gibbs. But I don't think either of them are ever going to be truly happy unless they can be with each other. They love each other Gibbs."

"I know." He had listened with great thought and reflection. The tension between his two agents had always been there but it had appeared to be building. He knew rule number 12 was one which had been entrenched in them from the beginning of their time with him, but let's face it; the rule only existed because of Jenny. Maybe it wasn't right that he stop them being together, if that was what would make them happy. Maybe he should relax the rules a little. He loved both of them greatly and wanted them to be happy and to have a real relationship. His only worry would be if the relationship began to fog their judgement, or what if the relationship didn't work out? They were both professionals though, they know the job and they would be able to tell if their relationship was affecting their work. He would just have to trust that they would figure it out. "Hmm… maybe. That rule in particular is more of a guideline anyway. It was created to stop tension in the workplace, but with them… It's already there. Perhaps it's not a rule that works for everyone. Anyway they were supposed to be rules to live my life by, not for anyone else. I guess I might be able to bend the rules for them. Or at least turn a blind eye to it all."

Senior smiled at Gibbs and nodded. "Thank you Gibbs," he said getting out of the car, "And I will make more of an effort with Junior, I promise."

"You want a drink?" Gibbs asked.

Senior smiled, "I would love one thank you."

After everything that had happened the two parted with a mutual respect for each other, but each of them had a long way to go, and a lot of boundaries to break down in the process, but maybe it really would all work out in the end.

* * *

**Please please review, next chapters will be up momentarily, but we still want to hear what you think of this one...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Is this new layout for uploading and editing new chapters weird or is it just me... anyway, McGee is taking Tony home now, almost finished now!****  
**

* * *

McGee pulled up next to DiNozzo's apartment complex and killed the engine. The whole ride back to Tony's place was unusually quiet. He could tell something was on his mind, and that it possibly had to do with Ziva, but he wasn't entirely sure what. He did notice the extra tension between the two, but didn't think it had anything to do with the shooting. Despite whatever maybe running through Ziva's mind, nobody, and especially not Tony, blamed her for it, so he eliminated that from the possibility of the increased tension. Then there was the looks they were giving each other… was it possibly they finally told each other what everyone else knew all along?

"You just gonna stare at me all day McGeek, or you gonna grab my bags for me?" Tony asked, shaking McGee from his thought pool.

"Erm… Sorry. I'll just get them." McGee jumped out the vehicle and popped the trunk, collecting the holdalls that were inside.

Tony opened the door and pushed himself out his seat, he had been moving about too much in the past couple of hours, and his chest was beginning to ache. Walking into his building he was gratefully his apartment was on the ground floor, so he didn't have to make his way up any stairs or stand for any length of time in an elevator. Tony walked into his apartment and threw down his keys.

"Just dump the bag by the door Probie."

"Sure thing," McGee done as he was told before turning to Tony and asked, "Do you want me to stay?"

Tony turned to McGee, "I don't need someone watching over me, I'm not an invalid, I'm just damaged goods, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll see you later Tony."

"See you later." Tony said, as he heard McGee walk down the corridor. "Tim," he shouted.

"Yeah?" McGee shouted back.

Tony turned around to face McGee, "Thanks for the ride home."

With a smile, McGee walked out the complex, leaving Tony alone.

He stared into his apartment, his empty apartment. His mind wandered to the one subject that had been distracting him all week. The only subject he had been able to think about since he woke up. Since they kissed.

Ziva.

He walked over to the sofa, and collapsed. He winced , forgetting about the constant pain in his chest. That's what he loved about her; she made the pain go away. She made it all better.

_What am I doing? I can't let her go. I need her. What about Gibb?. And rule 12? He and Jenny are the reason for that rule. It ended badly with them. Doesn't mean that it will between Ziva and me. But she doesn't want to. She wants to gain back Gibbs' trust. But she already has it! What the hell is she worried about? _

He sat up, and ran his hands through his hair; he hated this conflict he had battling in his mind. Before he fully knew what he was doing he was standing, grabbing his keys and running out the door, bumping into his father as he went.

"Hey junior! What's the rush?" Senior asked.

Ignoring his dad's question, Tony asked, "How did you get here? Did Gibbs give you a lift?"

"No, I got a cab; we had a drink together before I decided to leave, so he couldn't drive."

Tony took his key off it chain and handed it to his father. "Let yourself in and make yourself comfy, don't wait up for me."

As quick as he could, Tony jumped in his car and raced to his destination. He needed to know. He had to find out if it could happen; he needed her and would do anything to get her.

Killing the engine, he stummbled out his car and ran up the stairs, out of breath and beginning to really ache, he knew he had to be taking it slow, but he never had been good at following doctors orders. He knocked on the door. It wasn't long before he heard movement behind the door, and the door opened.

Gibbs stood in the doorway, confused as to what could have brought Tony out to his home so later, and just after he had been released for the hospital. He should be resting, not out of breath.

"Gibbs, we need to talk." Tony said, trying to keep his voice steady, unlike his nerves.

"Clearly we do. The doctor told you to take it easy, look at you, you can hardly breathe. And you knocked instead of just walking in, what's the matter with you?" Gibbs asked, moving aside to let Tony in.

"You finally started locking your door, I thought it would be polite to knock." Tony replied, as he walked in trying to steady his breathing.

Gibbs watched Tony as he walked past him and to the sofa. He could tell his senior agent was in pain, but not from the accident, there was something else, something on his mind. When Tony was settled on the sofa, Gibbs sat down next to him, saying nothing; he waited until Tony was ready to talk.

After a few minutes of silence Tony finally spoke. "I can't get her off my mind. She's always on my mind. I can't live without her, I need her Gibbs!" his voice rising with every word he said.

Gibbs just looked at him. He knew who Tony was talking about but he asked anyway, "Who?"

Tony's head shot up, "Ziva! Who else would it be?" Tony stood up and paced the floor.

"I know, I just wanted you to say it out loud to someone" Gibbs said, a slight smirk crossing his lips.

"What am I gunna do Gibbs?" Tony sighed. "she wants you to trust her, she wants your blessing, can you please just tell her you trust her. I know you do, regardless of all that's happened. You do trust her."

"Rule-" Gibbs started, before Tony interrupted.

"Screw the rules Gibbs!" Tony said, throwing his arms in the air. "I don't care! I kissed her in the hospital Gibbs! I kissed her and it felt so right! I can tell she feels the same way too, and I could see the hurt in her eyes as she walked away from me. I won't let that happen, I can't see her hurt. I love her; I can't stop thinking about her! I can't just drop all my feelings for her just because of your stupid rules!" Tony yelled it all out quickly, his anger rising within him.

Gibbs just stared. Tony immediately regretted saying all he did. He was meant to ask Gibbs nicely not yell at him. _No, stand your ground; you have to show him you'll do anything for her._

Eventually Gibbs stood up, walking over to Tony. He stood in front of him. Tony stood staring at the intense blue eyes. His boss' face as unreadable as always. Before he could see it coming a pain shot across the back of his head where Gibbs' hand collided with it.

"Quite finished?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss." Tony mumbled.

"If you love her so much, why are you here instead of with her?"

Tony stood bemused for a moment.

"Go get her DiNozzo." Gibbs spelled out.

It finally dawned him. Beaming, Tony gave a nod before heading out the house as fast as his body would allow.

* * *

**Loved writing this chapter, Gibbs is always a fun character to write! Hope you think we got him and kept in character! Please review, let us know what you think...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here it is the moment you have been waiting for... I shall not keep you any longer...**

**Disclaimer: Nope... :'(**

* * *

As Tony stormed up to the apartment door he had come to know well over the years he finally stilled, his breath echoing all around him. Even the searing pain in his chest was dulled at this moment. In this one instant everything could change. Since he had met the beautiful Mossad agent, he had been entranced by her. And now he was so close to finally getting her, truly getting her, being able to hold her and never let her go, holding her and protecting her from the world, regardless of how she insisted she can take care of herself! He could almost see their future together. With all his effort he forced his hand up and knocked on the door. It felt like hours before it eventually opened and the amazing vision that was Ziva David stood before him.

Ziva slouched down on her couch and flicked on some nonsensical TV show that she wasn't really paying attention to. After the hospital she had gone straight back to the office as she had been told. But it was obvious that she was distracted. She really needed to talk to Tony, they needed to figure out what to do. Could she really go against Gibbs? If only he would let the rules slide - just this once. She knew Tony was what she wanted, he had intrigued her from the beginning and she had grown to love him even when he was being a colossal pain in the ass. He made her laugh and for her, that was miraculous. She had been through so much over the last few years and was it really too much, just for once to get what she wanted. Tony. Someone to protect her and be held in his arms. She would never admit to that to anyone – she found it hard to admit it to herself – but that was all she truly longed for.

As she was contemplating all this she heard a firm knock on her door. Her ninja skills coming into play she silently crept to the door and spied through the peep hole. Tony! She immediately wanted to open the door and fling her arms around him, but he was looking very serious and in a little pain. Maybe this wasn't the news she had wanted to hear, maybe he had realised he'd made a mistake. That this (whatever 'this' was that was threatening to bubble over) would never come to anything. She really couldn't deal with that. She shook herself out of her dark thoughts and looked down at herself. _Brilliant. I'm wearing my baggy Hoodie and PJ bottoms. I look like a wreck. Oh well nothing I can do now._ Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear self-consciously she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, neither saying anything as they took in the presence of the other. Finally Tony broke that silence" Can I come in?"

Ziva nodded a yes and moved to let him in. He walked towards the couch sitting slightly uncomfortably. She asked if he wanted a drink which he politely refused. Tony's head was reeling with everything he wanted to say to the woman standing in front of him, looking expectantly at him.

"Are, um… Are you okay Tony?" Ziva asked concern filling her eyes as she watched Tony squirm and breath deeply from the run up the 4 flights of stairs he had taken to her apartment.

"Yeah I'm fine. Damn though I really need to do more exercise, maybe hit the gym more often." He laughed making a joke. Jokes are good; he thought, breaks the tension and moves us into more familiar ground.

"Tony you're recovering from serious surgery. I'm pretty sure strenuous exercise is not recommended for you right now." Ziva smiled at him. That's the Tony she knew and loved.

Tony smirked, running his hand nervously through his hair "Yeah… I guess your right about that."

"So… What's up Tony?"

"I… um… I er…" Ziva was standing looking expectantly but nervously at him as she played with the sleeves of her Hoodie.

"Spit it out Tony" Ziva almost yelled getting frustrated with this game they seemed to be playing. There had been sexual tension between them for years, one would realize their feelings when the other wasn't ready and then when one was ready the other had moved on. It was getting ridiculous. This time they were so close to something…

"I had to see you." Tony blurted out.

"Yes?" She replied hesitantly. This was it. At the crossroads again. Would they let it pass or would they finally embrace their feelings for each other.

Tony stood, standing in front of Ziva, staring down into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that mesmerize him every time he stares into them, "I love you Ziva. I have for an excruciatingly long time now. I can't live without you. And I don't want to live without you. Ziva, I spoke to Gibbs, he is fine with this. Well as fine as Gibbs can be about something that breaks the rules. I mean you know what Gibbs is like with his rules but with this he was…"

"Tony!" Ziva cut in rolling her eyes but smiling at the man in front of her.

"Oh yeah. My point was that even if the rules still applied, I wouldn't care; I would leave the job for you. Join a different team. Go to the ends of the earth to be with you. As long as we get to be together I could live with that. What I can't do is live without you. Ziva."

Tony looked down into Ziva's eyes. There in the corner was the unmistakable vision of a tear about to fall down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away, cupping her face. Finally Ziva reached up putting her arms around Tony's neck and pulling him in.

"I love you too, Tony." With that she closed the distance between them kissing him gently on the lips. He responded eagerly. Finally they surfaced for air, resting their heads together breathing heavily.

They made it onto Ziva's couch and sat down comfortably just to be content with each other's company and enjoy the moment. Tony was half laying down with Ziva resting her head carefully on his shoulder so as not to hurt his still tender wound.

"It's been a long week." Ziva said almost as a whisper.

"It most certainly has." Tony replied sighing deeply. "It'd make a good movie though." He announced the wheels in his head turning at the prospect. At this Ziva just chuckled.

"Whatever you say… My little hairy butt."

* * *

**So... thats it, is it how you think it should have ended? Do you think it suited? Do you think the two were in character? Or do you think it could have been better? Please let us know, and make it constructive if you wish to criticise, we can only get worse :P And a huge thanks for the patience and taking the time to read and review our story, we certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Megz-and-Tori **


End file.
